Reunited Friends
by crackerjack45
Summary: Kuki has been gone for a long time; she is replaced and Wally is heart broken. Suddenly she reappears and everyone is thrilled. Will Wally be able to admit his feelings before she dissapears again? Slash, later on. COMPLETE!
1. Roxanne

**Crackerjack45: I don't know how good this will be because I just found it with all my other old stories but I remember I liked it, so if there's anything wrong in the information, just go with it.**

The day a certain girl left was a sad day indeed. Especially for a certain boy. His heart was crushed and so was hers. She belonged to an organization and now her spot was open for anybody. But the boy's heart was open for nobody. She left when her and her friends were ten. She left somewhere and they never saw her again. She never called, visited, or wrote. Sad.

The boy, also known as Wallabee Beatles or Wally or Numbuh 4 and his friends were now twelve. The girl, also known as Kuki Sanban or Numbuh 3 until they were ten and she left still never visited or wrote or called or anything. Wallabee hid his feelings and pretended that she never left and the girl in place of Kuki was always there. Though he never forgot. He's still sad and nothing will put his heart back together unless it's the girl that left three years ago. He has new clothes instead of his old orange sweatshirt. It's not totally different. Now he wears a shirt that looks like two in one. It's a short sleeve orange shirt and the rest of the sleeves from the short sleeves to longer are red. He still wears jeans and white sneakers. Wally is now taller. He's half a head shorter than everyone else. That's the only difference. He has the almost same personality. Only now he's a little kinder and smarter.

Right now he's packing up his old child stuff in his bedroom in the giant tree house. Then he comes across a stuffed animal. A monkey with a rainbow on the top of its head. 'How the crud did this get in here?' He thought. He was about to chuck it in his trashcan when he remembered a person who used to absolutely love those stuffed moneys. He smiled a little.

"She would probably kill me if she knew I threw one of these things out," he said to himself imagining what Kuki Sanban would do to him if she was here right now and he threw it away. Numbuh 4 put it aside and looked in the box again. Then Numbuh 4 came across a picture at Christmas time. It was everyone. Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, himself, Numbuh 5 and Lizzie. Lizzie had mistletoe and was trying to get Numbuh 1 under it with her. Numbuh 5 was leaning on Numbuh 2 (whom was dressed in a Santa Claus outfit except the beard). Last, Numbuh 3 was hugging Numbuh 4 (they were both wearing Santa hats). Then Wally remembered how much he missed those hugs. He felt the strongest urge to ask for someone to hug him tightly against his own will. He knew he couldn't just go outside and ask someone to give him a hug. He looked at the picture happily.

"WALLABEE!" he heard a girl scream. It made him drop the picture and wince. It was the new Numbuh 3, Roxanne. At least he was a little taller than her. He turned and looked at her angrily. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an ice blue long sleeve shirt and brown pants and white clogs.

"What?" he snapped.

"Did you take my stuffed turtle?" She asked him angrily, staring him right in the eyes. "No!" he told her. "What is up with girls thinking I steal their stuff?"

She walked into his room on his 'bed'. "Probably because you have the right personality!" She shouted.

"What? You know I hate that girl crud! Why would I steal anything to do with it?" He told her angry that she accused him of stealing a girly stuffed turtle. Numbuh 4 went back to looking and throwing out his child stuff in the box.

Roxanne's face softened and she walked over behind him. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked him curiously.

"Getting' rid of my ten year old stuff," he answered not looking at her.

She spotted the rainbow money. "Wow. You liked Rainbow Monkey's?"

He took the doll away from her. "No. I think it's someone else's." He put it aside again.

She saw the picture and picked it up and looked at it. She started asking a lot of questions. "Where's this? Who's that? Is that Numbuh 1's girlfriend? Is that really Numbuh 5? You were serious when you said Numbuh 2 lost a lot of weight? Is that you? Were you really that small?"

Numbuh 4 snatched the picture out of Numbuh 3's hands. "It's at the tree house at Christmas. It's some girl. Yes that's Lizzie. Yes that's Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 really did loose all that weight. That's me. And I don't like talking about my height when I was ten." Then he stuffed the picture in his pocket and continued looking through his box. Roxanne shrugged and walked away. Numbuh 4 looked up and watched her leave. 'Good. She's finally leaving,' he thought to himself.

She saw him watching her. She smiled. "Do you want me to leave or not?" Wally rolled his eyes and went back to his box. "Ok. But remember, if you want me, I'm right down the hall." Then she turned around and left.


	2. Kuki

It was a few days later and Wallabee Beatles decided to take a walk. Also Abigail Lincoln made him because he was spending too much time indoors playing video games with Hoagie. So now he's outside walking around. He was at a bus stop and was going to cross the street when the bus stopped in front of him. He stood there with his hands in his pockets waiting for the bus to leave. All he wore to keep warm were gloves. Then a girl came out of the bus. She had black hair and was wearing a light green spaghetti strap shirt and black pants. She had sneakers that were black and white. She was carrying a suitcase. She smiled sweetly at him. "Hello Wally." He looked at her wide-eyed and speechless. She put down her suitcase and gave him a hug. She let go of him and looked at him. "Look at you! Your almost as tall as me now!" She said. "K-Kuki?" He stuttered. "Yeah it's me. Look different?" She said to him. "What are you doing back?" He asked her. Her smile faded. "Why not?" He turned away from her. "Well because. You leave and no one knows where you're going or if you'll come back. Then years pass and people have started to loose hope that you'll never come back." He saw the look on Kuki's face. He answered the question her expression seemed to ask. "I didn't give up. But eventually I started thinking that maybe you really wouldn't come home. Suddenly two years later here you are, home, on some bus and say hi like it's no big deal or something." There was silence between them. "So," she began, "Are you happy I'm back?" Numbuh 4 felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Kuki, words couldn't describe my joy." She smiled again and put out her arms. "Then how 'bout a hug?" Wally hugged her without thinking and Kuki hugged him.

Numbuh 4 let go but she didn't.

"Oh Wally. I missed giving you hugs," she told him.

"Yeah, I missed them too," he said quietly. "Kuki…"

"Wait! I need to get the two years of hugs I missed," she said not letting go.

"If you do that we'll be standing here until we're fourteen."

"How do you know that?" She asked (still hugging him).

"I've gotten better grades and have done better in school," he answered her.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said with her grip tightening.

"And I've actually learned to swim," he choked out.

"I'm even more proud of you!!" Kuki exclaimed with her grip tightening even more. "You're going to crush me!!" Numbuh 4 nearly yelled. She finally let go. Wallabee gasped for air.

Kuki laughed. "Aw come on. It's not that tight. Your stronger than I am I bet since I left." Numbuh 4 gasped and leaned on the bus stop sign. "Yeah I am stronger than you. But for some weird reason you give much stronger hugs."

"It's the power of love," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Anyway, I musta missed a lot then."

"Actually," Numbuh 4 said catching his breath, "You haven't missed much."

She sat down on the bus stop bench and looked at him. "Didn't miss much? How could you say that? I already missed, like, three things I've always wanted to be there for." "Like what?" he asked.

"First, I missed you growing taller. I also missed you getting smarter. Not to mention you learning to swim! You have to tell me everything that happened. "

Numbuh 4 sat down next to her and scratched his head. He smiled as he thought about what happened. "It's a kinda long and funny story having to do with a sandwich, rubber ducky, Numbuh 5's hat and why Numbuh 2 finally decided to loose weight." So he went on telling her. This is how he learned to swim:


	3. Swimming

It was summer and in the middle of Numbuh 4 having his growth spurt. He was in his room and measuring himself. Like he did every morning since he went to the doctor's one day and he said that Wallabee started growing a lot since last time. That made Numbuh 4 excited and he decided to check his height every morning. He still didn't get rid of his feety pajamas because for some reason he was attached to them. He stood up against his measuring thing and measured himself. Then he looked and saw that he was a centimeter taller than yesterday. He ran all the way outside to go to the tree house and accidentally went out his back door. When Numbuh 4 got out into his backyard, he saw Numbuh 1; Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were filling up his pool with water and were wearing bathing suits. Then he immediately forgot how much he grew. Numbuh 5 looked at him and she had a hose in her hand. She looked a little different that summer. Her hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid and it was a little lighter. She looked a little more grown up too and she didn't use herself in third person either.

"Hey Wally. Come on, get out of your p.j.s and get into your bathing suit. Geeze, you sleep like a rock," she said to him.

"Yeah, 'cause we were throwing rocks at your window and nothing happened. Besides your mom yelling at us to stop throwing rocks and brake a window or she'll send us all to boot camp so we could throw rocks there," Numbuh 2 added. He wasn't very different. Except now he doesn't have his hat anymore.

Numbuh 4 looked helplessly at Numbuh 1 who just looked at him seriously. "Go put your bathing suit on Numbuh 4," was all he said but Numbuh 4 swore he heard him say, "If I have to go on with this idiotic plot, then you should too." Numbuh 1 didn't change at all. He was just quieter and worked harder than usual. He also acted older which worried the team to think that he would quit the Kids Next Door before his thirteenth birthday. Numbuh 4 knew he couldn't win so he just walked inside and put on his suit. He also put on floaties, goggles, an air tank (where ever that came from) and flippers. He started writing a few lines for his will but then Hoagie dragged him outside.

Numbuh 5 looked at him and shook her head. "You don't need all that junk," she said while she took it all off. Numbuh 1 sat at the picnic table and watched them. He smiled at Numbuh 4 then quickly put his head down when Abby caught his eye.

"Come young one," Numbuh 2 said pushing Numbuh 4 near the pool.

"Shut up. I'm only a few days younger than you," Numbuh 4 teased.

Numbuh 5 put a rubber duck in the water and showed Numbuh 4. "See how the duck floats?" She said pointing to the rubber duck.

Numbuh 4 raised an eyebrow. "And the duck floating has to do with…?"

"Pretend you're the duck. Be the duck. Float like the duck," Numbuh 5 said.

"You're starting to scare me Numbuh 5," Numbuh 4 said moving away from her.

Abby pulled him back. "I'm serious here Numbuh 4. Do you want to learn to swim or not?"

Numbuh 4 thought and stuttered, "I-I-I-I d-d..."

"He does," Numbuh 2 answered for him.

"Alright then, get in the water," she instructed Wally.

He slowly took a step in the pool. "The waters cold!" he complained.

"Get over it," they heard Numbuh 1 mumble but ignored him. Numbuh 5 got in the water too and showed Numbuh 4 how to swim. They started in the shallow end. Numbuh 5 put the duck on Numbuh 4's stomach when he was back floating.

"Why did you put the duck on me?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"So you remember to balance and float like the duck," she explained to him. Wally rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Hoagie sat on the edge eating a sandwich. Wally and Abby stopped when they smelled something disgusting.

"Ew, Hoagie what the crud are you eating?" Numbuh 4 asked attempting to swim away with his little skills of swimming.

"A sandwich," he answered plainly.

"We can see and unfortunately smell that. What kind of sandwich?" Abby asked also swimming away.

"You're making the ducky want to puke," Numbuh 4 said.

"Aw, my ducky loves me," Numbuh 2 said reaching for the ducky.

Suddenly Numbuh 4 came up from under water with the rubber duck on his head. "That smell could drive anyone away," Wally told him holding his nose.

"Hoagie just tell us, what kind of sandwich are you eating?" Abby repeated swimming over and holding her nose as well.

"Duck sandwich with mayonnaise and tuna casserole." Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 looked at each other and held their throats in disgust and started gagging.

"Ducky's not gonna love you anymore," Abby said.

"Why not?" Hoagie asked with his mouth full.

"Because, you're probably eating one of his cousins!" Numbuh 4 told him.

Numbuh 2 stopped chewing. He spit out his sandwich and threw it away (by that I mean on Numbuh 4's lawn). "Ew! Ugh. I'm never looking at rubber ducks the same again. That's disgusting." Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 laughed. "I'm now going to be a vegetarian," he announced, "but I'm still hungry."

Numbuh 4 took off Numbuh 5's hat. "Here," he said. "You can eat Abby's hat." The strangest thing happened. He threw it towards Numbuh 2 and it went directly to him. Then all of a sudden it turned and went into the deep end. I guess the laws of physics were against Wally that day.

They all stared at it. "Wallabee!! You go get my hat!" Numbuh 5 screamed angrily in fear the chlorine might affect the material.

"But I-"

"NOW!"

"Ok, ok."

"Oh man I gotta see this," Hoagie said with a smile. Numbuh 5 crossed her arms and Numbuh 2 watched Numbuh 4 figure out a way to get the hat away from the deep end without drowning. He slowly walked on the bottom of the floor until he couldn't reach. (Which really wasn't that long knowing Numbuh 4's height.) Then he was forced to swim. He tried remembering what Numbuh 5 told him. 'Pretend you're the duck. Be the duck. Float like the duck.' He remembered the duck was still on his head. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Be the duck," he whispered to himself. Wally took a deep breath, closed his eyes and swam to get the hat. He then felt fabric and opened his eyes. It was Abby's hat! He made it! He turned around holding the hat in the air. "Hey Numbuh 2! Here's your lunch!" Abby and Hoagie laughed and so did Wally. Numbuh 4 swam back to his friends and they congratulated him on learning to swim. Then they swam the rest of the day. Finally, his pool can go to good use!


	4. Talking

"That's a good story," Kuki giggled. "Was Hoagie serious when he said he was going to be a vegetarian?"

"No. The next day he said he ate duck for dinner. But he is careful at what he eats and lost a lot of weight."

Kuki tried to imagine everyone with a smile on her face. Then she turned to Wally, "Can you explain to me how everyone looks?"

"I'll try." Kuki grinned and listened carefully to Wally's description. "Abby doesn't have a braid anymore. Her hair is shorter and lighter. She still wears her hat and she's taller. Of course, everyone's taller."

"Including you," Kuki said giving him a small hug.

"Yeah. Anyway, now she wears, like, a new pair of earrings everyday."

"Tell me what everyone was wearing today too."

Numbuh 4 sighed. This was getting a little ridiculous. "Fine. She was wearing a white turtleneck and blue pants. She still has the same shoes. Her earrings were these big hoops. Bigger than her old pair. Hoagie, as I told you before, is skinny. He doesn't wear his hat anymore but has his goggles on the top of his head. Today he wore the same kind of clothes he wore when you left. Numbuh 1 is the same. But he doesn't wear a turtleneck; just a plain red long sleeve shirt and brown pants. That's it."

"What about they're personalities?"

"Stop with the questions! You'll see them soon!" Numbuh 4 said stressed. She was too curious for her own good.

Kuki laughed. "So…did I miss anything else big?"

Numbuh 4 thought for a moment. "The Delightful Children's birthday."

"Oh really? How was that?"

Numbuh 4 leaned back on the bench. "Pretty much the same as all they're other birthday's. We played games, destroyed their presents, I kissed Abby, we beat the cud out of them, and gave their birthday cake to all the kids at the party. Ya know, the usual." Kuki stared at him with her mouth hanging open in utter shock. "What did you say?" She demanded.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Uh…we played games?"

She glared at him in annoyance. "After."

Numbuh 4 started becoming nervous. "Destroyed their presents?"

"And?" She said trying to get him to say it.

"We beat the crud out of them and gave their birthday cake to all the kids at the party?" Wally said nervously.

Now she was starting to get angry. She grabbed his arm and made him look at her. "Repeat everything!"

Numbuh 4 gulped and turned bright red. "We played games, destroyed their presents, we beat the crud out of them, and gave their birthday cake to all the kids at the party."

The sweet innocent Kuki was started to become the malicious, enraged Kuki. She held his face in her hands and made him stare her in the eyes. His heart was pounding and his eyes were filled with fear.

He felt ten again.

"Tell me what you said one sentence after 'we played games.' Because you know that one way or another I will get you to say it."

Numbuh 4 gulped. "I-I k-kissed Abby," he sputtered.

She let him go and sat there with a blank expression on her face. Wally couldn't tell if she was sad, happy or mad. She just sat there.

"Uh, Kuki, are you ok?" he asked scooting closer to her hoping maybe she would calm down.

Her head turned to look at him slowly and reminded him of something from a scary movie. Suddenly she began to speak and Numbuh 4 wished she hadn't. "How did that happened? What happened? Are you two a couple now? Were you forced to do it? Did you choose to? Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Did you go out afterwards? Were you both together than broke up? Could you have said no but didn't?"

"Whoa! Calm down I'm not telling you anything if you spazz like that!"

She looked at him with those cute puppy eyes that he always wished to see again but now that he finally did, he wanted to forget them forever.

"Puh-lease?" She begged.

He folded his arms across his chest and turned around. "No," he stated.

She stood up and walked in front of him with the cute eyes, and tried again. "Pretty please?"

He started to get frustrated. "You still don't know what 'no' means."

She hung her head in disappointed. "You're still stubborn," she muttered but hoped he would hear.

He did hear her and guilty. "Look," he began and lifted up her chin, "I just don't wanna talk about it. I'm sorry. But don't think of me as the mean ten year old that hated girls and all things girly that you said good-bye to when you left. I have changed. I think girls are okay, I guess I can sorta make an exception for some girl stuff. Except Rainbow Monkeys! I will always hate them!"

She grinned and he smiled back. He always knew how to make her feel better. Then she pulled him off the bench and gave him a hug. It was different. Not like any she has every given him. He close to her but not just physically; like she was trying to tell him something she couldn't explain in words an hoped her arms would describe. She let him go and was still smiling and held his hands. "I really missed you Wally. I don't know what I would do if I didn't come home now. I would have probably ran away."

He smiled at her. She leaned towards him. Numbuh 4 panicked and let go of her hands then backed off. "Let's go see the others. They'll be really glad you're finally back."

She smiled weakly and Wally could tell she was upset he backed off. A gust of wind blew by and brought a chill in the air. Kuki hugged herself and said, "Its a lot colder here than I remember."

"Here, I'll warm you up," Numbuh 4 said and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "You really know how to charm a girl," she told him her face turning pink. Numbuh 4 stopped when he realized what he was doing.

He pulled his hands away and blushed. "Come on, let's go see the others!" He exclaimed trying to forget what he did and grabbed her hand and led her to the tree house.


	5. Happy Reunion

**Crackerjack45: Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad you like it. **

When they got there, Numbuh 4 told Kuki to wait outside. He walked in and tried to get Numbuh 3 out. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called. She was kneeling on the ground (which was now a pink carpet) playing with a stuffed turtle. Once he walked inside she immediately had this flirty smile on her face, like she always did when he come to her room or called her or wanted her alone. That became really annoying but all the times he tried to make her stop she never would.

So all he is able to do is roll his eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked with that same annoying smile.

"Yeah, I need you to get out," Numbuh 4 stated without any hint of care in his voice.

She frowned and went on playing. "But I don't want to leave," she answered.

"I don't really care. You have to."

She stood up and walked over to him. "No one said I did."

"Yeah. I said you did."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you hiding something from me?" Roxanne asked. "No. I, uh, want you to, um, go…." He looked around the room for an idea. Then he spotted flowers in a vase by the window. "Go pick rare pick-purple-blue-green flower daisies."

"Why? Is there even such a thing?"

Wally put his hands on his hips. "Well, duh! That's why they're rare! You have to search for a long time then you'll finally find it."

"But why?" she asked.

"So, you can…put them in your room! Those flowers are so dead looking."

She turned and looked at the flowers. They looked so full of life. She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I'll go. Since you really seem to want me to." She walked out of her room. He sighed then ran outside.

"Ok, you can come in now," Numbuh 4 said to Kuki and walked inside. He ran to Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1's rooms excitedly and banged on their doors and shouted, "Kuki's here! Kuki's here!"

Numbuh 5 opened her door and whispered loudly, "Quiet Numbuh 4! You know there is no way…" she stopped talking when she saw Kuki, standing there waving at her. "Kuki!" She opened Numbuh 2's door and dragged him out.

"What? I'm busy!" he cried out.

"Look who's here." Numbuh 5 pointed to Kuki.

"Kuki!" They ran up to her and hugged her and told her how much they missed her and so on so forth.

"I missed you guys too! I'm so glad to be home!" She said and let them go.

"Oh sure, let them go but nearly squeeze me to death." Numbuh 4 muttered to himself, crossing his arms.

"What was that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Nothing," Numbuh 4 said quickly. Kuki laughed because she had an idea of what he was saying.

"Hey Numbuh 1! Get out here! Kuki's home!" Numbuh 2 announced to Numbuh 1.

"I heard you the first time! Say your hellos and be quiet! I am very busy!" he yelled out to them.

Kuki's bottom lip quivered in despair. Numbuh 5 put her hand on Kuki's shoulder. "It's ok. He does that to everyone."

Kuki smiled. "So, who missed me most?" She asked.

"That would have to be Wallabee over here." Numbuh 5 said pointing to Numbuh 4 with her thumb.

"Really?" She asked hopefully looking at Wally.

"Definitely," Numbuh 2 agreed. "We all missed you a whole too so he must've missed you, like, really a lot." He told her confusing himself a bit.

Kuki giggled. "Wally told me a lot about you guys. He also told me how you helped him learn to swim. I feel left out now."

"Aw, don't be," Numbuh 5 comforted her. "It's not like you had a choice."

"Yeah. There are some things that you should have missed," Numbuh 2 said.

That's when Kuki remembered something that she wanted to ask Numbuh 5 about. "Hey, Abby, can I see your room? I wanna see if you changed it or anything." Abby nodded happily and they rushed to her room like long lost friends.


	6. Delightful Children's Party

**Crackerjack45: I am awful at coming up with villainy ideas so I greatly apologize for the pathetic excuse of the Delightful Children's party.**

Numbuh 1 called everyone into the room. "Team, I have an announcement. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane has sent us an invitation to their birthday party this year. Of course we'll be doing the same as every year. But we have a new member so we need to show her what to do."

"Wait a minute. We got an invitation? Don't we usually just go down and attack them? There's something different this year, isn't there?" Numbuh 5 wondered aloud.

Numbuh 1 nodded. "I'm afraid so Numbuh 5. Unfortunately the Delightful Children just put down that this year was going to be different then any other party. So be on a look out for anything unusual."

"Maybe they have a more bigger and more delicious cake this year," Numbuh 2 suggested.

"Do you know how big and delicious the cake would be? It must be a trap." Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

Numbuh 1 said, "Well, we'll find out when we get there."

It was the day of the Delightful Children's birthday party. They were at the door greeting everyone. "Welcome." They said as kids came inside. Then the Kids Next Door came in. "Welcome Kids Next Door. We hope you have fun at our party."

Numbuh 1 looked at them suspiciously. "Last time you said that, you zapped everyone with a laser," he growled.

"Oh but not this time. We want everyone to have fun," they answered in a creepy monotone. The five group of children walked in. It was like a normal party. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Hm, what could they be up to?" Numbuh 1 thought aloud.

Numbuh 5 hit him in the back. He almost fell over and his sunglasses fell off. "Don't worry bout it Numbuh 1. Just have fun," she told him. Yes, it was very strange and suspicious the Delightful Children having a normal party, but Abby was starting to worry about her leader and hoped a party would lighten him up.

"Maybe getting older makes them run out of ideas," Numbuh 2 added.

Numbuh 1 put on his sunglasses and said, "With them getting older, they also become more of a threat. Keep a look out team. Especially look after Numbuh 3." Then he walked off.

"Why do you need to look after me? I take care of myself," Roxanne said putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Yeah, but Numbuh 1 doesn't know that. He thinks cause you're a new member you don't know what your doing and your vulnerable," Numbuh 4 answered her.

"But I'm not!" she cried.

"We know that, you know that, but he doesn't know that. His mind seems to be lost lately for some reason," Numbuh 5 said with worry tingeing her voice.

They were all quiet for a moment. Then Numbuh 2 broke the silence. "Hey look at the buffet table! That food looks good!" He ran off nearly knocking over everyone mingling around the table.

Numbuh 5 sighed. "I'll be back. I just gotta make sure he doesn't eat all the food on the table." She started walking off but then shouted to Numbuh 2, "Hoagie! That yellow sculpture isn't cheese it's just for decoration!" She ran off to stop him from eating everything in sight.

"So, what are we supposed to do at these parties?" Numbuh 3 asked Numbuh 4. "Normally we come and steal their cake cause they eat it all themselves while kids watch. Except one year when they were going to bake everyone in the cake." He saw the petrified look on Roxanne's face. "Don't worry they didn't eat it."

"Oh thank goodness," she said relieved.

Wally continued, "This is the first time they ever invited us to their birthday party." Roxanne nodded. They were both quiet. Then music started. Roxanne suddenly became excited. "Come on, Wally, dance with me." She grabbed his arm and ran to the dance floor and they danced together. For a moment Numbuh 4 thought he was dancing with someone else and became really into the song, even though he didn't really like it..

"Hey Numbuh 5, do you wanna dance?" Numbuh 2 asked with his mouth full.

"Sure, why not?" The two danced together not even thinking about where Nigel was. Speaking of which…Numbuh 1 was walking around looking for anything out of the ordinary. The music stopped.

"Hello children. We thought now would be a perfect time for a game. We'll take ten at a time. First we'll take the Kids Next Door and some other five." The Kids Next Door walked into the room the Delightful Children's voice was coming from. Another bunch of five children walked after them. There were ten chairs sitting in a circle and a cloth that seemed to be covering something was on the floor right in the middle. The ten kids sat on the chairs and all of a sudden the chairs strapped them down. A string came down and pulled the cloth off under underneath it was a bottle.

"So you kissed Wally in spin the bottle? How is this villainy? Couldn't you just not kiss him? Who would know?" Kuki asked.

"Don't interrupt! I'll get to all of that soon," Abby said.

"We're playing spin the bottle?! Why don't you just shoot us with a laser beam all ready?" Numbuh 4 yelled panicked.

"I can't play this! I have a girlfriend!" Numbuh 1 screeched.

"My parent's said I'm not allowed to kiss boys," another girl squeaked.

"We know! That's why we're doing this. It's torture for all of you. You either hate it or you all ready have a girlfriend or boyfriend or some other reasons. It's a perfect plan!" Then they laughed.

"It's not exactly as evil as you've done before. Are you out of ideas or something? I could've thought of a way better idea than this," Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah I've seen better plans from the Toiletnater," Numbuh 1 agreed.

The Delightful Children screamed at them, "Shut up you two! We've already used good plans before and we can't use them again!"

"This should be torture for them since they probably never even talked to anyone they've ever liked," Numbuh 3 whispered to Numbuh 5 and the girls giggled

"I didn't know you guys were villains," a little boy said.

The Delightful Children became annoyed with them all. "Shut up all of you!! Except…" They looked at Numbuh 4 and smiled devilishly. "Numbuh 4. Or as people like to call you, 'the tough kid.' You haven't said anything since the beginning. Out of everyone, we would expect you to complain the most. But lucky you, because you've been so good you get to go first."

"Aw come on!" he exclaimed. Apparently, his silence didn't help him as he had hoped. They just laughed and a mechanical hand came down to spin the bottle. Numbuh 4 closed his eyes and hoped it was all a bad dream.

Then Numbuh 4 heard the Delightful Children say, "Well, Well. Look who it landed on." Numbuh 4 opened one eye and saw it landed on Numbuh 5. He looked nervous and Numbuh 5 blushed. Wally and Abby's chair un-strapped; neither of them moved. Suddenly their chairs pushed them down and they fell on the floor. They both walked into the middle.

"Shouldn't we go into a closet or something?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"No!" The Delightful Children yelled. "If we did, you wouldn't kiss and you would think of a plan to get out. You'll kiss right where you are so everyone can see it." They laughed again. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 just stared at each other. They were shocked and had no idea what to do. The Delightful Children were impatient. "Just kiss already!" Something inside Numbuh 5 made her go forward and unexpectedly kiss Numbuh 4. Even now she doesn't know what made her do it and she made sure Kuki knew it too.

"After everyone played we made sure no one else had to go through with that. We, as Wally would say, 'beat the crud outta 'em'." Kuki and Abby both laughed. "Numbuh 4 beat them the hardest because he knew that they knew that he already has a crush on a girl."

Kuki stopped smiling and looked afraid. "R-really? Who?"

Numbuh 5 smiled and pulled her hat over her face. "You'll find out sooner or late." After talking for hours, they both left to rejoin the boys who were flipping through channels, nearly bored to tears.


	7. Numbuh 3 meets Numbuh 3

The rest of the week went well. Everyone had fun even though Numbuh 1 wasn't with them all the time. Or even if he was, it was as if he wasn't there. It was a bit tense when Kuki met Roxanne.

(A/N: This may get confusing, but when Roxanne and Kuki met, it is the same day Kuki came home.)

Roxanne came inside with the flowers. "Numbuh 4, here are your-" She then stopped when she saw everyone (except Numbuh 1) sitting on a couch talking and laughing with Kuki.

Numbuh 2 was the one who noticed her first. "Oh hey Numbuh 3. Come and meet Kuki." He beckoned her over. Numbuh 4 was automatically in a bad mood and rolled his eyes.

He looked at Numbuh 5. "Does she have to come over?" Numbuh 5 gave him a disapproving look. Numbuh 3 walked over cautiously with the flowers.

"Oh come on, she's not gonna bite you!" Numbuh 4 yelled impatiently at her.

"I got the flowers," she told Numbuh 4 but her eyes never left Kuki.

Numbuh 4 was confused. "You actually found them?"

"Yeah. They took me all day to find."

"Um...ok." He took the flowers and put them on a table in the kitchen.

While he was gone, Roxanne sat next to Kuki. "So, your Kuki. I'm Roxanne. You were the old Numbuh 3 weren't you?"

"Yep," Kuki answered happily.

"Why didn't you get decommissioned?" Roxanne asked. Kuki looked at her a little insulted. "I'm just saying. I thought you were supposed to get decommissioned."

"Kuki isn't a teenager. Teenagers are the ones who get decommissioned," Numbuh 2 explained.

"But how do you know she was going to come back? What if she never did? There could be a teenager running around with information on the Kids Next Door."

Numbuh 4 overheard from the kitchen and walked in. "We have a lot of those, Numbuh 3. Kuki's a nice girl. I don't think she'd give up that easily. Stop irritating her. Your already annoying enough, don't make yourself even more by asking stupid questions."

Numbuh 3 stood up eyeing Kuki suspiciously. "I'll be in my room."

"That went well," Numbuh 2 said sarcastically after Roxanne was gone.

Besides then, everything went well. Roxanne learned to get used to Kuki although she still had her doubts and Wally and Kuki spent a lot of time together. One day, or night I should say, was especially special for Wally and Kuki.

**Crackerjack45: Hey, I know this is waaaay too short to make up for the long pause in this story but I have a lot more editing to do for the next chapter. Just be aware that after this it's going to be very predictable. **

**So for all those who are truly into it and can't really wait for my next long pause, here's a sneak peek-or spoiler. Whatever you want to call it. **

* * *

It was a Friday in January. The weather was changing constantly. Ever since Kuki got back she has been spending extra time in the tree house and with her friends. One day she was sitting on the couch watching TV and even though she was alone, she was still smiling as if her friends were around. Numbuh 4 was in the kitchen with Numbuh 2.

Of course being best friends, Numbuh 2 squeezed out what Numbuh 4 was planning to do and was encouraging him. "Come on you can do it," he said.

"No I can't," Numbuh 4 said.

"Oh come on! You've been in a kajillion times worse situations then this! Now go out there and do it!"

"This is completely different! I don't think I'll ever have to make a harder decision than this in my whole life!"

"Marriage," Numbuh 2 pointed out.

Numbuh 4 was silent for five seconds. "True," he admitted finally. "But this is a first time thing!"


	8. Yay

It was a Friday in January. The weather was getting colder every other day and in between those days. Ever since Kuki got back she has been spending extra time in the tree house and with her friends. One day she was sitting on the couch watching TV and even though she was alone, she was still smiling as if her friends were around. Numbuh 4 was in the kitchen with Numbuh 2.

Of course being best friends, Numbuh 2 squeezed out what Numbuh 4 was planning to do and was encouraging him. "Come on you can do it," he said.

"No I can't," Numbuh 4 said.

"Oh come on! You've been in a kajillion times worse situations then this! Now go out there and do it!"

"This is completely different! I don't think I'll ever have to make a harder decision than this in my whole life!"

"Marriage," Numbuh 2 pointed out.

Numbuh 4 was silent for five seconds. "True," he admitted finally. "But this is a first time thing!"

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes. "Will you get out there?" He then pushed Numbuh 4 out of the kitchen. Numbuh 4 stood a few feet away from the couch Kuki was sitting on. He saw on TV that someone got hit in the head and he burst out laughing. He quickly covered his mouth and turned a light pink. Kuki turned around and saw Wally standing there. She smiled and waved at him but didn't seem to notice he was blushing.

"Come over and sit with me," she cooed beckoning him over. He slowly walked his way over and sat next to Kuki. She grinned widely and her eyes glimmered. Wally felt funny inside and felt his face getting hot.

He swallowed hard and asked her nervously, "So...watcha watchin'?" Kuki looked at the TV and shrugged. "Uh…cool." There was an awkward silence filling the gap between them on the couch.

"So, why did you come in?" Kuki asked coolly.

"Do I have to have a reason? Can't I just sit here and watch TV with you? Isn't that what friends' do? Does there have to be reason for everything?" Numbuh 4 snapped though he wished he took it back. He didn't mean to loose his temper. He was so nervous; he could feel his fingers shaking.

"Well sorry! I just thought you might have something to say! People usually don't come in a room so quietly and take such a long time to get in and barely say anything if they just want to sit down and watch TV! Particularly not you!" Kuki barked back to him crossly. At first Wally just turned away steamed at the conversation, but then remembered what he had to do.

He sat next to her again and said, "Kuki, I'm sorry. I did want to ask you something. I-I wanted to know if, if you wanted to go on…a…a…d-date with m-me?" Wally blushed and looked at the floor. Kuki looked over at him. Her grin became so large it even hurt Wally's cheeks. All of a sudden Wally was in the tightest hug ever. His cheeks turned ten shades of red and smiled but then he came back to when Kuki came home but this time he couldn't tell her to let go because he really couldn't breathe. He just tried to wiggle his way out of her arms, which was not easy. When he thought he was going to get out she pulled him right back in and squeezed him harder and she has a really good grip! Then he finally got out and panted as if he ran a mile. Kuki giggled and pulled him closer and gave him another hug. But this one wasn't as tight and he could actually breathe.

"Oh Wally! I would love to go on a date with you!" When she said 'date' her grip was tightening. That's when he knew it was time to push away.

"OK, ok. I get it. Just let me breathe so we can actually go on it!" He started to leave and he went behind the couch. Kuki watched him and tackled him with a hug again. "Will you stop it?" he yelled at her. Kuki let him go and laughed. He walked back to the kitchen leaving Kuki lying on the floor watching him go.

When he got in Numbuh 2 asked immediately, "Did she say yes?" Numbuh 4 nodded and brushed himself with his hands. "Yeah. In the middle of nearly killing me with her hugs." Numbuh 2 laughed. "She really likes you." Numbuh 4 looked up at him.

He was about to say something but Numbuh 1 came in to get milk out of the fridge. "Who likes you?" Numbuh 1 asked in a plain and uninterested voice. They both glared at him. "Fine. You don't have to tell me. But remember, it's dangerous to like someone. So be careful." Numbuh 1 then left as quietly as he came in.

"Anyway," Numbuh 4 continued, "Do you really think she likes me?"

Numbuh 2 nodded. "So when are you going?"

Numbuh 4 slapped his forehead. "I forgot!"

"How could you forget? How are you supposed to go on a date if you don't know what day?" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"Sorry!"

"Don't say sorry to me! Go out there and tell her!"

"Okay, okay I'm going!" He ran out and bumped into Numbuh 1 but continued his dash to his girl. "Kuki!" He found her still laying on the floor. He stopped inches in front of her face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She still had that huge smile on and blushed. "Sorry." She stood up and looked at him. She was smiling so big that it was starting to scare him. "Um…are you ok?"

She laughed. "I'm so excited!" She gave him another hug. She let him down and he blushed too.

"I forgot what day to tell you."

"How bout tonight!" She said so fast that it took him a minute to realize what she said.

"I guess so. What time?"

"Six!" She nearly shouted excitedly.

"But it's like, five fifteen."

"Okay, six thirty."

"Alright. I'll see you then." He walked away but then heard the door slam. He ran over and opened the door.

He looked down at the ground and saw Kuki smiling up at the sky and heard her scream the loudest scream, "HE ASKED ME OUT!!" Numbuh 4 turned a bright red and walked back inside.

When Wally turned around he saw Roxanne sitting on the couch staring at him. "You asked her out," she stated.

Numbuh 4 turned a darker color. "How do you know? She could be talking about anyone!"

Roxanne shook her head. "No not that. Everyone knows."

"Did Numbuh 2 tell?" Numbuh 4 asked his tone brimming with anger.

"I have my sources. The point is everyone knows and most people are happy for you. Except me."

"Why not?" Numbuh 4 asked confused.

"Well, it's just, why not me? Why her? What does she have that I don't have?" Suddenly Numbuh 4 had a flashback.

**Crackerjack45: Yes, I know that pause was not long at all and there was no point on putting the sneak peek/spoiler thing at the end of the last chapter, but it was a precaution.**

**I know I went over board with the date thing and the hugs and all that, but I always think its annoying how you see shows where people ask each other out and don't even say when and where. So I added comedy. Thank you.**


	9. Skating

Crackerjack45: I don't know how good this will be because I just found it with all my other old stories but I remember I liked

_He was walking in a hospital depressed because Kuki said she loved someone else. He was saying to himself, "She loves him? What's so special about him? What does he got that I ain't got?" _

Numbuh 4 walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He sighed and he couldn't believe what he was actually going to say. "If it makes ya feel any better, we could spend a day together just me and you."

She smiled at him and said, "I'd like that." She stood and hugged him before she left. When she was out of earshot, he said to himself, "Ew! I'm covered in Roxanne germs!" After he took a shower, he dressed into a white shirt and with black pants he waited until six o'clock. When six o'clock finally arrived, Kuki ran in the room where Wally was watching TV.

"I'm ready!" She practically screamed excited.

He fell off the couch and looked up. "Wow, you look…nice," Wally complimented, blushing a light pink. Her hair was in a messy bun with sticks in it and a purple shirt with long sleeves and dark blue jeans.

"Thank you. Are you just going like that?"

Wally looked stared down at himself. "That depends, what do you want to do first? Your choice."

Kuki thought for a moment. Then exclaimed, "Get into something warm!"

"Oh…kay." He left then came back wearing a coat with a hood and the gloves he wore when Kuki came home and baggy jeans.

"Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

They were at an ice skating rink. "Ice skating?" Wally asked nervously staring at the ice. "Don't worry, I'll teach you," Kuki offered as she rented their skates.

"How do you know I don't know how to skate?" Numbuh 4 asked defending himself. 'The way you said ice skating gave it away."

"Well I'll have you know that I am a very good ice skater."

Kuki smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Wally."

When they got on the ice Kuki started skating around like a pro. But Wally on the other hand fell when he took one step. "You ok?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and answered, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just warming up." He stood up but almost fell again. Luckily he caught himself. Kuki laughed. "What are you laughing at? All your doing is just standing there! I'd like to see you do something."

"Fine then I will." She skated away from him to the middle of the rink. She faced him and started to spin. She went faster and faster then she stopped and started skating off and did a jump. After that she skated back to Wally who was dumbfounded. "Let's see you try to even skate as far as I went." Wally stood all the way up and attempted to skate. He skated the best he could (while wobbling) to the spot she was just at. When he thought he was doing well, he fell and slid the rest of the way there. Kuki laughed as she glided over to him. Kuki stood in front of him and held out her hand. "Here, I'll help you." He grabbed her hand and she helped him stand up. Kuki started skating away (while holding his hand), which made Wally, hold on even tighter. "I'll never let go. I promise." Then Kuki taught Wally to skate.

More and more people started coming onto the ice. Wally learned how to skate well enough that he didn't have to hold on to her hand the whole time and fall every time he went an inch. But of course only because he was human, he didn't learn how to skate absolutely perfect. He would fall now and then or grab onto the wall (or Kuki which would always make him blush and Kuki smile).

"Here grab my hand," Kuki instructed and Wally held on. "Hold on tight." His gripped tightened but it was really only because he was scared. As if she was a horse in a race she darted off going around the rink. At first Wally was petrified. Then he become conscious how much fun it was.

Kuki stopped and Wally fell. "Why'd ya stop?" He asked.

"The song is a slow song." Kuki told him.

Wally stood up and brushed off the snow listeiing to the faint music playing from the speakers above. "So?"

Kuki looked at him. "So it's slow. You can't go speeding fast if the song is slow! It's just not right. So we have to go slow now."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Fine."


	10. Dance

"So now what?" Kuki asked rubbing her hands together trying to keep them warm.

"The movies," Wally answered with his hands in his pockets.

"I know the perfect movie to see!" She took him to the theatres and bought two tickets to: "The Rainbow Monkey Romeo and Juliet Play Movie 2?" Wally yelled reading his ticket. "Didn't you already see this like twenty times?"

Kuki shook her head and told him, "No. That was the first one. Please Wally? It's the perfect movie for a date!"

Wally crossed his arms and looked away. He was silent for a moment, thinking, until he answered her, "Alright, alright. But I wont like it."

"Thank you Wally!" Kuki cheered giving him a huge bear hug.

It was about five minutes into the movie when he had had enough of it. "Okay, I'm leaving," he exclaimed loudly getting out of his seat.

"No you can't leave!" Kuki whispered pulling him back into his seat.

"Why not?" he snapped back ignoring the glares from all around.

"You're breaking the rule!"

"What rule?"

"It's one of '_The Unwritten Rules_'. In the date section it says, and I quote, '_You must never ditch your date under any circumstances unless they're a complete loser and it's a very good reason.'"_

"Their just some stupid rules people make up and tell others."

"Not uh. I have it right here." She pulled out a book behind her back called '_The Unwritten Rules_'.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle…" Wally muttered to himself in disbelief. "I'm not even ditching you. I'm just going to watch another movie!"

"That's ditching!"

Everyone shushed them annoyed by their argument.

"Fine I'll stay!"

Sssshhh!" came everyone else's response.

They were the first ones out of the theatre thanks to Numbuh 4 running the second the credits started to roll. "Finally it's over!" Wally said as he hugged the ground.

"Oh puh-lease!" Kuki said rolling her eyes. It was darker now and Kuki looked up to the sky curiously. "So now what?"

"We go dancing," he stated trying to sound calm. They got to a big building were there was music blasting from the speakers so loud you could here it from outside. As they were getting closer to it they saw a big 'G' in purple letters on the top of the building glowing. It was apparently the hottest spot in town. They've just never been there.

"What do you think the 'G' means?" Kuki asked.

Wally shrugged. "I guess it's a symbol or something."

And that was the last they thought of it. When they got to the door of the building there was a man standing in front of the door. As they started walking in, the man stopped them. "Hold it! Invitations?"

"Oh crud!" Wally said. "I didn't know this place was invitation only!"

The man was getting impatient. "No invitations, no entry."

Wally slowly walked away sulking and Kuki followed.

"So now what?" Kuki asked.

Wally looked at the building again disappointed. But then saw another person walk out throwing out trash. He looked mad and was muttering something to himself but Wally didn't notice that. The person walked back in and Wally got an idea.

He grabbed Kuki's hand and said while running towards the door, "Come on!" They snuck to the door without being seen. "If we can't get in through the door, we'll just have to sneak in."

Kuki gasped. "Wally that's so devious, so mischievous, so…so...sexy!"

Wally blushed at the compliment. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Coasts clear," he whispered. They crept inside. The room was all fuzzy and different shades of purple.

"This person really likes purple." Kuki whispered. They found another door and went to the dance room. As they snuck in the song, 'Welcome To My Life' started playing. "Come on Wally let's dance!" Kuki shouted over the music grabbing his hand and pulling him farther out to the dance floor. They started dancing to the music.

A few more songs passed. The two danced for so long until they started to gleam with sweat and Wally had to calm his raging hormones.

Unfortunately, that didn't work too well. The next song was _Concrete Angel_.

"Uh," Numbuh 4 began backing away hoping he wouldn't have to be so close to her, "maybe we should take a break."

"This is a break," Kuki answered pulling him into a close dance.

It was not one of Wally's favorite songs. It was one of those that was supposed to touch your heart and make you feel all sad and happy inside. He didn't care much for it but in towards the end of the song he felt a small tear fall down his face. He looked and saw Kuki silently crying. "What's wrong?"

"This song always gets to me," she told him her voice shaking slightly.

"Don't worry. It has a happy ending." They smiled and held each other tight.

Kuki dried her tears. She smiled at Wally even though her face was still a little wet. He smiled back at her. The song _Finally_ started up.

"Can we take a break?" Kuki asked panting. Wally nodded relieved. They walked outside to a porch with a white swing. Wally let her sit down first but he still didn't sit. Instead he leaned on the wall and looked at the stars.

"Why did you ask me out?" Kuki asked.

Wally looked at her a little shocked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, of all the time we've known each other, you ask me now. Why? Am I pretty now or something?"

Wally shook his head and looked back at the stars then answered, "No. You were always pretty. I guess it's the same reason why you said yes." They were both silent. The swing suddenly started moving and Kuki turned to see Wally pushing her. They smiled at each other again.

"Sit with me," Kuki told him sweetly. Wally did and they just sat there. Then Kuki leaned on him. Wally blushed and put her arm around her then they stared at the stars.

Eventually Kuki sat up and Wally moved his arm.

"Let's go back in. It's getting cold," Kuki suggested. Wally agreed and they walked back inside. The song _He's a Magic Man_ just started. Everyone was confused by the strange music. No one was dancing. Then a kid bumped into Wally and Kuki.

"Hey watch it!" Wally yelled at him.

"Sorry dude. Not my fault. Someone's pushing their way up front," The person said. The music stopped and they heard a girls voice yelling at someone. But it was faint and the only reason you could hear was because almost everyone was quiet and the music was off.

The girl was yelling, "You idiot! I didn't want this stupid music! You never get anything right!"

"S-sorry ma'am. It-it'll never happen again. I-I-I promise!" The person said terrified.

"Oh you can be sure of that. Take him to the back room!" The girl ordered.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" The person begged. Not many people saw it, but the ones that did saw two guards dragging the poor boy away into another room.

"Whoa. Harsh." Wally and Kuki heard someone say.

Then the girl got on the DJ's microphone and said to everyone as if nothing really happened, "Sorry 'bout the inconvenience. Here's some good music that I hope you all will enjoy!" Then she started some music up and walked away.

"Who was that?" Wally asked no one in particular.

"That," the boy who bumped into them started explaining, "was the owner of this place. The workers say she's the meanest, nastiest person you could ever work for. She threatens using the back room so they wont mess up. No one knows what the back room really is because everyone who's gone in never comes out. She makes her important employees call her 'master'. She selfish, spoiled and they say she's so cruel people call her _evil. _Rumor has it that her heart was broken and she wants revenge on the person who took away her love. That's why she's so mean."

Wally and Kuki thought for a moment. Kuki said, "Why does that sound so familiar?" "Selfish, spoiled, evil," Wally said.

"And the 'G' outside in front of building," Kuki added. Then they looked at each other and gasped.

They said together, "It's-''

"Wally, Kuki hi!" They looked over to the person who called they're names. There she was. Waving at them. The one whom they despised the most, the one to hope to never see on their perfect date, the evil model herself-Gingy.

**Crqackerjack45: OH!! Yeah, I'm sorry to add her in even though I didn't even finish GINGY. I plan to…sometime…maybe… You're going to have to bear with me and go with it. As I said, it's old and I will try to revise it so it wont be so confusing and screwed up.**

**And for the record, I do happen to like Concrete Angel. **


	11. Some oldfriends

Crackerjack45: I don't know how good this will be because I just found it with all my other old stories but I remember I liked

Gingy ran up to them. She was taller now and she wore a red long sleeve shirt that was v-shaped at the bottom. She wore a black skirt with red high-heeled shoes; her ponytail was lower too. She also had her ears pierced. Twice.

"Well, well, well! I never expected to see you two here! Isn't that strange?" She said to them excited.

"Yeah. It is," Kuki hissed a bit suspiciously.

"I see you haven't changed that much," Wally spat viciously.

Gingy was silent for a bit. Then finally said, "Oh that. Well, you can't get good help these days and these people need discipline."

Wally and Kuki nodded as if they knew exactly what she meant.

"So, why didn't you invite us?" Kuki asked.

"Well, uh, you see I didn't know you were back."

"What about Wally?"

"I, um, didn't really know if he was still in the Kids Next Door or not. Or even if he still lived around here."

"Well, it's all water the bridge. I'm thirteen now; a teenager!"

"Yes," Numbuh 4 folded his arms and glared harshly at her, "KND destroys teenagers." Gingy was quiet again. Then said, "Oh why does it matter? Hey Wally let's dance."

She grabbed Wally's hand and started pulling him onto the dance floor but Kuki pulled on his other hand.

"_Uh-Oh,"_ Wally thought to himself.

"Kuki, if you don't mind I would like to dance," Gingy retorted starting to become a bit mad and pulling on Wally.

"Actually, I do mind," Kuki told with her anger rising as well, pulling on his other side. "You already got to dance with him," Gingy said tugging on him.

"How do _you_ know?" Kuki said pulling harder. (Just to make it easier, every time they say something, they pull harder on him.) "Because I know you two."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Maybe we changed."

"I highly doubt that."

"Girls stop!" Wally finally screamed. "You're gonna rip me in half!"

They let go of him and said together embarrassed, "Sorry!"

"Can't we all dance _together_?" Wally suggested, although he knew what a load of crap that was.

Kuki and Gingy looked at each other then yelled, "NO!"

"Well there goes that idea."

"Why can't I dance with Wally?" Gingy whined.

"I haven't seen him in forever and you're on a date with him! Soon my chance with him will be gone because you two will be together. I just want this one last dance with the boy I love."

Suddenly the three heard everyone else go, "Aww!"

"That was so touching!" One girl sniffed.

"Oh shut up!" Gingy shouted. Everyone else turned around.

"I suppose that would be fair," Kuki said composing herself.

"Thanks sis! I promise I wont steal him this time. C'mon Wally!" Gingy grabbed Wally's hand harder than necessary and ran off to the middle of the dance floor with him. Kuki stood there sadly. When the next song (_Last Dance_) came on she walked outside. She sat down on the swing and looked at the stars sadly. Then she heard a strangely familiar voice. "Hey Kuki." She turned around and saw The Kid.

He sat next to her on the swing. He didn't change. At all.

"I saw you walk by. Where have you been all this time?" He asked.

"I've been…away." She turned away from him.

"What's wrong Kuki? Are you not happy to see me? Because," he held her chin and made her face him. "I'm happy to see you."

She pushed him away. "Stop it."

"I thought you liked me. Oh, I see. It's that Beetles boy isn't it? Forget him. He's not good enough for you. He's just a stupid kid and doesn't respect you-''

Kuki turned around and slapped him across the face. He stared at her shocked, holding his slightly pink cheek where she slapped him.

"Shut up about him! You don't even know him! He does respect me! A lot better than you do! You just want another girl to call your girlfriend! As soon as another pretty girl walks by, you'll dump me! Wally will stay close to me because he's like that! He's the good one! You don't deserve any girl! Besides, I am so out of your league." Kuki stood up and before she walked inside, she turned to him. "And as far as I'm concerned, _you're _the stupid one." She walked inside leaving him looking very dumbstruck.

Kuki found Wally and said angrily, "We're leaving."

"Hey the songs still playing-'' Gingy started until Kuki interrupted her, "We're leaving!" "Okay, okay. Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

Kuki pulled Numbuh 4 away quickly.

"Hey Kuki, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." But she didn't sound fine. Wally started walking in front of her which made her stop.

"How about we go to the tree house and have dinner?"

Kuki smiled calmly. "Okay."

They walked to the tree house silently.


	12. Kisses

When they got inside, it was dark and everyone was sound asleep. "What do you say we get something to eat?" Wally suggested hoping some food would calm her down.

Kuki nodded.

In the kitchen Kuki sat down and Wally heated the frozen pizza from a few nights ago. "What happened? You seemed mad when we left."

It took a moment for Kuki to realize that Wally asked a question. She was so lost in the thought from the whole day.

She finally answered, "Oh it was just The Kid."

Wally grew furious just hearing his name. "What did that fly boy do to you?"

Kuki told him what happened watching the fire in Wally's eyes start to ignite. "That jerk! I oughta…!"

Kuki put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Wally. It's okay I took care of it."

Wally relaxed. "Sorry. I just hate that kid so much!"

"I do too."

They were quiet and stared at each other. Like a part in a movie when you just _know_ the people are going to kiss. It was like that. But then the microwave started beeping signaling the pizza was done just killing the whole moment.

"I better go get the pizza now," Numbuh 4 said awkwardly feeling his face heat up.

"Yeah, yeah you should," Kuki agreed just as uncomfortably.

Wally took the pizza out of the microwave and gave one slice to Kuki and the other to himself. They stared at the pizza as if trying to will it to stand up and dance.

"Uh, so…yeah," Wally stumbled upon his words.

Kuki looked up at Wally. "Wally."

"Yeah?"

The second after he said yeah Kuki gave him a peck on the lips. She smiled biting her bottom lip and blushed then quickly looked down at her pizza. Wally was sin utter shock. His mouth hung open. When he realized he clicked his tongue and closed his mouth looking down at his food.

"Wally."

"Yea-'' that time he didn't finish saying the word when she kissed him again but longer with confidence. When she stopped, she didn't even look back down. She blushed and looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. He stared at her blushing like mad and tried smiling.

"Wally." He didn't even have time to say anything. She flung her arms around him and kissed him. For more than a moment he was so surprised he didn't know what to do. But then he kissed her back, putting his arms around her as well.

Later, they never even ate their pizza. It stayed on the table all nightlong. They realized they weren't hungry and decided to watch a movie snuggled under a blanket on the couch.

"Wally," Kuki whispered when they were about half asleep.

"Yeah?" He whispered back. He expected a kiss but he didn't get one.

"This has been the greatest night of my life. I want you to know…I…I love you."

Wally stared at the TV screen in silence.

"Wally?" Kuki whispered sounding a bit worried. She was praying she wasn't going too fast.

Finally he said very quietly, "Do you mean it?"

Kuki nodded.

He looked at her. "Kuki," he whispered.

She nodded again.

"I love you too."

**Crackerjack45: It's not long, but it's cute. **


	13. Good Morning

**Crackerjakc45: Woo! Fourth chapter already! Well, I have a great respect if anyone still reads this since I take absolutely forever updating stories. My friends get mad at me too so if anyone out there is patient enough to read this thing through, good job. **

Abby and Hoagie were the first to wake up. They were still in their pajamas and were going to watch TV but they saw it was still on with the volume off. Numbuh 5 gave Numbuh 2 a dirty look. "Did you leave the TV on all night long again?"

"Uh-uh! The volume would be loud if I left the TV on!"

"Well then who…?" Her voice trailed off when she walked to the front and saw Kuki and Wally sleeping. "Numbuh 2!" she whispered beckoning him over. "Look at this!" "What?"

"Sh!!"

"Sorry. What?" He whispered. Hoagie looked at the two. "Aw isn't that cute? They're finally together!"

Abby crossed her arms and smiled. "Yeah…. Numbuh 5 knew it."

She walked away and Numbuh 2 followed. "Ditto!"

"Sh!"

"Sorry. Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." When they walked in the kitchen, they saw the two slices of pizza sitting in the same spot they were the night before.

"Let's have some pizza," Numbuh 2 suggested liking his lips.

"We can't eat that you idiot! Who knows how long that's been out here?"

"Well sorry! It wasn't out when I went to bed last night!"

"It must be Wally and Kuki's. They must've not been hungry."

"Can we still have it?" Numbuh 5 hit Numbuh 2 with her hat. "I'll take that as a no." They ended up having cereal and sitting on the two chairs next to the couch Wally and Kuki were sleeping on. Abby was reading and Hoagie was working on something.

Then Nigel came in fully dressed looking like he was ready for the mission signal to go off anytime. "Why isn't the TV on?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Abby said.

"I don't it's just…never mind. I'll get breakfast."

"Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 already had some. And can you keep it down? Numbuh 4 and Kuki are sleeping."

"Huh?" Numbuh 1 looked over at the couch and saw them. He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Wake them up," he ordered as he left.

Abby and Hoagie looked at each other then followed him in the kitchen. "Why?" "Because if we have a mission I don't want Numbuh 4 to miss it and if Kuki wants to be part of this team again, she will have to help too."

"Oh come on Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 argued irritated. "You know how much they like each other! Give them a break."

Numbuh 1 poured the milk into his cereal and stated coolly, "No."

After a long fight, Abby and Hoagie finally won and didn't have to wake up Numbuh 4 and Kuki. They also decided to leave them alone and helped calm down Roxanne after she saw them together. Numbuh 1 was working in his room, Roxanne was cooling down in her room, and Abby and Hoagie were talking (just _talking_) in Numbuh 5's room. Later the two lovebirds decided to wake up. Kuki was resting her head on Wally's shoulder when she woke up. When she saw him, she smiled. "Good morning Wally."

"Morning."

Kuki sat up and stretched.

"How'd you sleep?" Wally asked.

"Like a baby. You?"

"Great. I wonder what time it is?"

Then Hoagie popped up from behind the couch. "It's almost noon! What'd you do all night? Wait, I don't wanna know."

Wally turned beet red and Kuki giggled. "Numbuh 2!" Wally punched him hard in the arm. "We just watched a movie!"

"I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" Kuki said obliviously.

"You mean lunch," Numbuh 2 corrected her. "We can have whatever you want. C'mon." Hoagie walked into the kitchen.

Wally walked behind the couch to leave but Kuki, who was still on the couch just leaning over, grabbed his hand and made him face her. "Wally, do you remember what happened last night?" she whispered bashfully to him.

"We watched a movie?"

"No! What I told you."

For a moment that was longer than Kuki liked Wally was silent. She was afraid he would deny it and she would feel like a fool. "Yes. I do."

Kuki grinned and pulled him closer to her then planted a kiss on his lips. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

Kuki and Wally walked in the kitchen holding hands. Hoagie saw them and snickered. "Looks like you did a little more than watch a movie."

"Shut up," Wally barked angrily and blushing. He tried to let go of Kuki's hand but she just tightened her grip.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Your still the same Hoagie. Always teasing Wally and I for secretly liking each other. This time you can't because we're actually boyfriend/girlfriend now."

Wally's mouth dropped when she said _'we're actually boyfriend/girlfriend now'_. Numbuh 2 smiled evilly at Numbuh 4 and said quietly to himself, "Oh I beg to differ."

"Why'd you say that?" Numbuh 4 asked Kuki while they were eating breakfast. Kuki looked up.

"What?"

"You know, that we were…together."

Kuki stopped eating. "I thought we were. You said you like me and I like you. I just figured that's what we are. Isn't that okay?"

Wally thought. He didn't want Hoagie to constantly pester him all the time; but then again, ever since he started liking Kuki he wanted to be with her so he nodded. Kuki smiled and gave him a hug.

Then Roxanne walked in. "Morning everyone," she greeted happily. She took a seat on the other side of Numbuh 4. "So, Wally, I've been thinking of what day we could go out together-''

"What?" Kuki butt in.

"We're going out one day and I-''

"No your not." Kuki argued.

"Uh, yes we are."

"You can't." Why not? It's not like you two are together now." But then Roxanne saw the look on her face. She looked at Wally then ran off feeling tears fall from her eyes. "Numbuh 3!" Wally yelled as he ran after her. Numbuh 3 stopped in the hallway and Numbuh 4 saw she was starting to cry. "Oh great," he muttered to himself. "What's your problem?" he said a loud.

"My problem? What's your problem? You said we could spend a day together then the very next day that girl is your girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"How can that happen accidentally? You promised."

"What? No I didn't! I swear, I think you add sentences to our conversations."

"It's not my fault. I just want you to like me."

"No you don't! You like me as much as you like every other boy in the world!"

"That's not true!"

"Is too! You are such a flirt!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are! I've seen the way you act around other guys! All girly-ish."

"That's how Kuki acts too! And you _like_ her. I knew this would happen!"

"How?"

"Everyone did! Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 made a bet!"

"Really? Who won?"

"Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5."

"Figures. Anyway, Kuki's not the same as you!"

"Of course she is! Why do you even like her? You two are the exact opposite! I mean, she's a girl and you're a boy!"

"Well no duh! Do you want me to like a boy?"

"No! I mean she's so girly like and your so boy-ee like. What do you see in her?"

"I…it's…you wouldn't get it! It's not something I can explain!"

"But she was so oblivious to how you felt about her! You tried so hard to keep other boys away from her and how does she repay you, a few hugs now and then, but then flirts with other guys!"

"Wait, how do you know all that?"

"Uh, well, um, I-I just do."

"Not-uh. How do you know?"

Roxanne sighed. "All right I'll tell you. It was a long time ago…."


	14. Roxanne's Story

**Crackerjack45: Meh, I thought I'd have more reviews after updating **_**four**_** chapters. Ah well. Thank you anyway ****katara12171**** and ****smaginn**** and all my other past reviewers. **

Roxanne had just turned old enough to be in the Kids Next Door. She heard about it and knew a lot of kids were joining, but she wasn't interested. She also heard there were some cute boys. But she didn't really care…much.

One day she walked outside with her red ball. It was a pretty ball and she loved it very much.

"I have one question, does the ball have anything to do with this story?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No. I just wanted to add in what kind of ball it was," Numbuh 3 answered grinning playfully.

Anyway, when she walked outside, she saw five kids. They were not much older than her so, like any child, she wanted to play with them. However, she soon found out they were in the Kids Next Door and were too busy going on missions to play with her. She sighed sadly and bounced her ball. It rolled away towards the five kids and Roxanne ran over to it. Then she hid behind a bush holding the ball and watching them. There were two kids left behind though. One was short and had an orange hoodie. The other was taller than him and was wearing a green sweater that was way too big for her. The girl was following a butterfly while the boy seemed to be watching her; protecting her almost. The girl almost tripped, but the boy caught her. She just stood right up and watched the butterfly fly away.

"Aren't they beautiful, Wally?" The girl cooed to the boy (who Roxanne assumed was Wally unless the girl was talking to an imaginary friend). The boy grunted and walked ahead. Then the girl skipped along side him. Roxanne saw what happened but was concentrating more on Wally. His blonde hair covering his sparkling green eyes, his smooth skin, his shortness-

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 shouted offended. Roxanne laughed and continued.

All was so cute about him. Once she saw him, she wanted to join the Kids Next Door. She went to training but found she was very uncoordinated. Time she had off, she watched Wally and the other girl (which she found out later was Kuki). Mostly Wally but Kuki was always with him. She saw how much Wally liked Kuki and became jealous. She watched how Kuki had no clue at all that Wally liked her. She was angry that Kuki gave Wally no respect. But both Roxanne and Kuki were good-hearted so Roxanne never hated Kuki. Roxanne was just jealous. Incredibly, unbelievably jealous. KND training was very hard for her. One day, she wasn't having the best of days; Wally and Kuki were being especially affectionate along with training being difficult.

So when she was fed up with it, she thought, 'If that oblivious, Rainbow Monkey obsessed, girly-girl _Kuki_ can do this, than so can I!' Even though she trained a lot harder she still didn't get in until the fateful day she passed and there was an opening in Sector V. She was excited because she knew that was the Sector Wally was in. Roxanne got neat and ready she would finally come face-to-face with the boy she's had a crush on for so long.

"So…you _stalked_ me?" Wally finally asked.

"Stalked is such a strong word…. I prefer, watched your wonderful-ness from afar."

After much though, Numbuh 4 finally snapped, "You're a freak."

Roxanne stared at him hurt filling her blue eyes. Wally's expression softened only a bit. He crossed his arms and told her, "Actually, not as much as a freak as some other girls I know. Their complete freaks. You're more of a 'freak-in-the-making'. So don't worry."

Roxanne looked at the ground sadly, tears brimming her eyes. "Oh I see," she whispered. "I understand. You just hate me. Even though I showed more care than your new _girlfriend_." She ran off crying. Wally stood shocked. He didn't know what to do or say. So he walked back to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Kuki asked.

Wally shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "She's just another one of those girls."

Kuki and Hoagie looked at him. "You mean…" Hoagie started. They both know how much female attention Wally could draw to himself and it was often when girls would crowd around him admiring him.

Numbuh 4 nodded.

"Is she as bad as the others?"

"No. I told her she was a 'freak-in-the-making'. Then she ran off."

"Wally!" Kuki shouted. "You don't say that to a girl! Especially after they tell you something like that!"

"Well I had to! I have to tell girls off so they know I'm not gonna take any of that romance crud!"

"You have a girlfriend now so you're going to have to deal with a lot!"

"With my girlfriend sure, but not with any me-obsessed freak!"

Wally and Kuki went on fighting while Hoagie walked out of the kitchen muttering, "Boy, it's good to have everything back to normal with those two."


	15. Missing

Crackerjack45: I don't know how good this will be because I just found it with all my other old stories but I remember I liked

Later that night everyone relaxed. Kuki and Wally whispered stuff to each other that made them both giggle and blush. Abby read her magazines; Hoagie watched TV and Nigel stayed in his room, just like always. After Kuki whispered something to Wally that made him turn a deep red more than it made him laugh, Nigel walked out of his room with his hands folded behind his back.

"Has anyone seen Numbuh 3?" he asked although his voice held hardly any concern, the others could tell he was slightly worried about his missing teammate.

"Haven't seen her all day," Numbuh 5 answered casually.

Numbuh 1 looked over to Numbuh 2 waiting for an answer. "Last I saw her, she was with Numbuh 4."

Everyone stared at Numbuh 4. "What? I don't know where she is!"

"We better find her soon because we need her for our missions."

"If you ask me," Numbuh 4 said angrily while slouching and crossing his arms, "We'd be better off with out that cruddy girl."

Numbuh 5 looked at him over her magazine. "Well no one's asking you, are they?" Numbuh 4 just mumbled something to himself and slouched lower on the couch (until Kuki told him to sit up which only made him angrier).

"Come on team. It's time to go on a search party," Numbuh 1 announced.

"Why? She's not that important!" Wally cried. Then Kuki hit him on the leg. "You don't even like her!"

"Who says?"

Numbuh 4 became very angry then jumped off the couch and went to his room.

"He's out," Numbuh 5 said.

"Either way," Numbuh 1 began, "We must look for her. For the good of the team."

"Are you sure you're not just _worried _about her?" Hoagie teased.

Numbuh 1 stared at him seriously with one eyebrow raised. "I want you all ready no later than six." He then headed towards his room without another word.  
"What's wrong with him?" Kuki asked.

"He's always been this way since Lizzie broke up with him," Numbuh 5 admitted.

Kuki stared at her in shock. "Lizzie broke up with him?!"

Numbuh 5 nodded sadly. "Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday…"

It was a cold day. Numbuh 1 walked in. He never looked more serious in his life. Numbuh 5 was first to notice because she was in the room. She saw him. He had such a straight face. Of course he would sometimes have a serious look but always had that childish spark in his eyes. That was gone.

"Hey what's up Numbuh 1?" She asked.

"Nothing," he stated dryly.

"You look upset, what happened?"

"Nothing happened," he reassured plainly.

Numbuh 5 stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, come one. That doesn't look like a 'nothing happened' face. You can tell Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 1 fiercely pushed her hand away. For a second Numbuh 5 thought he broke her wrist. "There's nothing wrong! Just leave me alone!" Then he rushed off to his room.

Numbuh 2 walked in with a container of doughnuts. "What's up with him?"

Numbuh 5 was still holding her wrist and was gawking at Numbuh 1's door. "I-I don't know."

The next day wasn't any better. Numbuh 1 stayed in his room and wouldn't let anyone in. In the early afternoon Lizzie came over with a big cardboard box.

Numbuh 2 answered the door. "Oh. Hey Lizzie."

"Hello. I came over to return all of _Nigel's_ things. He will probably want them back now."

Numbuh 2 stared at the box confused.

"Oh he didn't tell you? Typical. Well yesterday we broke up. So if you would be so kind as to return these to him and tell him I want my things back too. Good day."

She handed him the box and walked off.

"Numbuh 5!"

Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 5 who told Numbuh 4 (who _didn't _care to tell Numbuh 3 this important bit of information leaving Numbuh 5 to tell her). The good thing was that they all knew the reason for Numbuh 1's sudden change. The bad news was, they didn't know how to fix it.

"And he's been that way ever since," Numbuh 5 finished.

Kuki looked at Numbuh 1's door with sympathetically. "When did this happen?" "Almost three months after you left," Numbuh 2 told her shaking his head.

"And he's still upset about this?"

They both nodded.

Kuki stared at Numbuh 1's door a little longer than turned back to Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5. "Well you'd think he'd get over it by now! I mean really! He's supposed to be the leader He's not a very good one if it takes him this long to get over a break up with his girlfriend!"

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 chuckled when they heard that. It was like talking to the old Kuki again. They all checked the clock for the time. It was six forty-five.

"I'll be right back," Kuki said. Then headed for Numbuh 4's room.

Kuki knocked on Wally's door.

"Come in," he said. She walked in and saw him lying on his bed/wrestling mat type thing with his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling.

She sat next to him and grinned sweetly. "Why wont you come?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped back.

Kuki shook her head. "Oh Wally," she cooed as she lay down next to him. "Because it's a nice thing to do."

"Ya know, she doesn't like you," Numbuh 4 pointed out

Kuki turned her head and looked at him but his eyes were fixated on the ceiling. "I found that out the very first day I met her. I figured she still doesn't like me after you said she was one of those girls." Kuki suddenly pulled him into her arms for a romantic hug. "But it doesn't matter because you're mine now!"

Wally finally looked up at her. "That's one of the reasons why I love you. You're so kind."

Kuki kissed Wally on the top of the head. "We're leaving now. If you want to come, now's your chance," Kuki said to him as she stood up.

"Nah. I'll stay here," Wally replied as he laid back in his spot and stared at the ceiling. Kuki rolled her eyes and walked out.

That night, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and Abby all looked for Roxanne everywhere they could think of. They called her name until they almost lost their voice. By the time it was nine fifty six, they headed home. Numbuh 4 was sitting on the couch watching TV when they got back.

"Any luck?" He asked although he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Numbuh 1 shook his head. "No. We'll look in the morning. I'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, he went into his room and drifted to sleep.


	16. BSSG

The very next morning, Kuki went home for breakfast just to, well, have breakfast with her family. She ate, picked up her mail and went back to the tree house.

Once Kuki returned, Numbuh 4 decided to pay her a visit. As he walked closer he heard tiny sobs coming from Numbuh 5's room (that's where Kuki was sleeping since she didn't have her own room anymore). He quickly entered and saw her sitting on Numbuh 5's extra bed crying.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Kuki, w-what's wrong?"

Kuki was holding a letter in her hand and her tears fell on to it. "Oh Wally, they want me to go back!" She cried and hugged him.

He pat her on the back to calm her down. "Who? Where?"

Kuki sat up but didn't let go of him. "They sent me a letter saying they want me to return to where I left to."

"I don't understand. Where exactly is this?"

Kuki looked up at him. "It's called B.S.S.G. It stands for Boarding School for Special Girls."

Wally looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Kuki let go and looked back at the letter. "Not the good special. The bad kind of special. The kind they tell kids who have something wrong with them instead of what they really are just to make them feel better. They convinced my parents there was something wrong with me. They said that I couldn't stay focused so then I must learn so I would be better off in the world. They said they would take care of me and let me go when I was ready. My parents told me that I was just going to some kind of camp for a while and I would come back soon. That's why I didn't tell you guys anything. Because I knew the real reason even though my parents didn't know I knew. It would be hard for me."

Wally looked at the ground deep in thought then said, "But you seemed so happy that day. You said you were just going out for some time. We didn't worry about you. Until you didn't come back for a few days. That's when we asked your parents where you were. They didn't tell us either. They just said that you left and they weren't even sure when you come home. But they told us you were safe. I was really worried about you. Well, of course everyone was. There was tension in the tree house. We were all trying to keep calm and telling each other you would come back. Then Roxanne came and we figured if we have a new Numbuh 3, then that must mean you weren't coming back."

"I was acting. Actually then I was pretending. I was pretending everything. I was pretending I was really going to a really fun camp. I was pretending that everyone was special in their own way. I was pretending I would see you guys again soon. I was pretending the people were nice and I liked it there. But soon I realized I could no longer pretend. The truth pushed its way through my childish pretending and I saw I wasn't going anywhere fun, no one was normal; I had no idea when I would see you guys again and I hated it. They said I was fine. They said I could go home. Now they want me back? I don't get it. But I wont go. I'm staying here. Will you guys help me?"

Wally looked at her helpless and sad face. He knew he couldn't promise anything. With them now being a couple, Roxanne missing and the letter Kuki got, he knew that everything was going to be unpredictable. But he smiled at her and nodded.

He left Kuki alone and walked into the TV room where everyone was sitting watching TV.

He was deep in thought and barely noticed Numbuh 1 say, "I heard Kuki was going back to that school. Shame she can't stay any longer."

Numbuh 4 just slightly nodded while Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 stared at him confused. "I'll be in my room," Numbuh 4 told them and left.

In his room he laid on his wrestling mat and thought. He thought why they would want her back. 'She's done so well. She almost pays more attention than anyone else. There's nothing wrong with her.' He began to think that the school probably didn't ask her. Someone probably wants her gone. 'But she didn't tell anyone about it. Plus, why would a villain want her gone? They know she's out of the Kids Next Door and its not like she's a big threat or anything.' He thought a lot then remembered what Numbuh 1 said.

'"_I heard Kuki was going back to that school. Shame she can't stay any longer."' _

Then he remembered something else about Numbuh 1. When he talked to Numbuh 2 about asking Kuki out, Wally ran into Nigel. Right after that, Roxanne found out Numbuh 4 and Kuki were dating. Did Numbuh 1 want Numbuh 4's life to be miserable? But it seemed he was only messing with Numbuh 4, Roxanne and Kuki. What the heck was going on?! He thought a lot about it and figured the only way was that some how, Numbuh 1 made Roxanne run away and Kuki be sent back to that school. But why? He didn't' really care about Roxanne right then, just Kuki.

He walked out of his room and luckily saw Numbuh 1 walking in the hallway. "Hey Numbuh 1!" He called. Numbuh 1 stopped and looked at him.

"I need to ask you something!"

Numbuh 1 stared at him for a while then ran. Numbuh 4 stood there confused for a moment. He snapped out of it then ran after Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 1!" he called but Numbuh 1 kept running faster. Obviously, Numbuh 1 knew what this was all about. He came to a wall and realized there was nowhere to go. Numbuh 4 slowed down and Numbuh 1 turned to him.

"You did it, didn't you?" Numbuh 4 shouted to Numbuh 1 out of breath.

Numbuh 1 didn't answer. He was panting hard and staring at him. As Numbuh 4 was trying to catch his breath Numbuh 1 tried to make an escape and tried to pass Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 grabbed his shirtsleeve as he passed and banged him against a wall gripping to his collar so he wouldn't get away.

"You told Roxanne about me and Kuki making her want to go out with me. Then when Kuki and me became a couple Roxanne would be upset and I would get her so upset she would run away. While Roxanne was gone, you made sure Kuki was sent back to the school. It was all a big plan of yours wasn't it?"

Numbuh 1 looked at him scared and gulped.

"Wasn't it?" Numbuh 4 shouted again banging him against the wall hard. Numbuh 1 slowly nodded.

"Why? Why would you do that? We used to be best friends! You were our great leader! We were proud of you! We wanted you to be proud of us! You were one of the greatest and most dedicated Kids Next Door operative of this time! Now you do something like this! Why, Numbuh 1? Why?"

Numbuh 1 didn't say anything at first. He stared at Numbuh 4. He didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know," he said slowly.

"Yes you do! People don't do that stuff for no reason at all!"

"I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Numbuh 4 snapped annoyed. "You were jealous of _me_? Why?"

"Girls love you! All I had was…_Lizzie_…" There was so much disgust in his voice when he said 'Lizzie'. It was something Numbuh 4 never heard in his voice before. For a second he forgot whom he was talking to. Then he shook his head and banged him against the wall again but harder.

"I can't believe you! You're selfish! I'd trade in girls loving me for your way of life any day! Its not as great as you think it is!" He let go of Numbuh 1. "I used to look up to you. I tried to make you proud. I was so happy to call you my leader and my friend. I wanted to be like you. I thought you were so cool. But now you just disgust me. Like…" he stepped away and looked at him as if he was going to spit on Numbuh 1. "...Like a _teenager_." Then he stormed off.

Numbuh 1 slid down the wall and sat on the floor thinking of what Numbuh 4 said to him. The words were ringing in his head.

'_We wanted you to be proud of us!_ ..._You were one of the greatest and most dedicated Kids Next Door operative of this time!_ … _You're selfish! _… _I used to look up to you. _… _I was so happy to call you my leader and my friend._ … _But now you just disgust me. _… ..._Like a_ teenager_._"'

**Crackerjack45: Yay! More reviews! Thanks everyone! I have to say, I like the ending to this. I don't know much about "special" schools or anything; I'm just not very creative. So I hope I haven't offended anyone in anyway.**

**It's getting more dramatic and I'm trying to decide whether or not to change the rating to T…I don't think it'll be that bad. I'll figure it out. Sorry for the ramblings. **


	17. Popcorn

Crackerjack45: I don't know how good this will be because I just found it with all my other old stories but I remember I liked

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 were watching TV on separate couches. Next to Numbuh 2 was a rather large bowl of popcorn.

"Hey," Numbuh 2 called. Numbuh 5 wouldn't answer.

"Hey," he said louder throwing a piece of popcorn at her. Still no reply.

"Hey!" he nearly shouted at her throwing two more. But she continued to ignore him. "Hey!!" he yelled but her eyes were glued to the TV screen.

This time he threw the whole bowl at her.

"Ow!" She shot him a nasty look while rubbing her head. "What?!"

"Hey."

"Is that all?!" She yelled at him annoyed.

"No!" He answered. "Where do you think everyone is? They're, like, all gone."

"No kidding."

"But where do you think they went?" Numbuh 2 asked a little worried.

"I don't know! Numbuh 1's probably working in his room and Numbuh 4 and Kuki are probably making out or something!"

Numbuh 2 gave her a sly smile and raised an eyebrow. "Or _something_…"

Numbuh 5 looked at him grossed out but laughed. She threw the bowl of popcorn at him, but he ducked. "Your so disgusting Hoagie! Their only twelve!"

"So? Haven't you heard of people having kids when they're, like, thirteen?"

"Yes. Not twelve!"

"Maybe they tried a lot. I mean like in that one episode of _'Lost'_. They kept trying." "Two things," Numbuh 5 said. "One, teens don't usually purposely have kids. It's an accident. Two, the people on _'Lost'_ kept trying 'cause they were never able to have a baby 'cause the guy had some problem with his…ya know never mind!"

Numbuh 2 thought. "How does it happen accidentally?"

"I dunno I guess they get drunk at a party or something. Can we please change the subject?"

"But wait, can't you…" Numbuh 5 gave him a dirty look before he could finish his sentence. He turned and looked at the TV screen. For a while all you could here was, "Come on Agatha! We must get to the Secret Hideout on Dowsy Hill!

"But Truman, the Secret Hideout on Dowsy Hill is super dangerous!"

And blah, blah, blah. Until Numbuh 5 piped up, "Why the heck are we watching this crud anyway?"

Numbuh 2 shrugged. Numbuh 5 changed the channel and they were watching another show for about five minutes.

Then Numbuh 2 asked, "Can you get me more popcorn?" Numbuh 5 picked up some popcorn that fell on her chair and threw it all at him.

Numbuh 1 walked into the room Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were watching TV at. He looked like nothing at all happened. But deep inside the whole conversation with Numbuh 4 was tearing him up inside like some ravenous carnivore feasting upon its well-deserved prey. He looked at the spilled popcorn on the floor around Numbuh 5 and the bowl on the ground in front of Numbuh 2. He raised his eyebrow.

"What happened here?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Me and Numbuh 5 were talking," Numbuh 2 answered without making eye contact. Numbuh 1 shook his head in disapproval. "We are leaving now to look for Numbuh 3." They didn't answer him. He spoke louder, "We are going to look-''

"We heard you the first time, just chill out," Numbuh 5 snapped.

Numbuh 1 looked insulted. He stood up straight with his hands behind his back and walked over and turned off the TV.

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 looked at him angrily. "Numbuh 1! We were watching that!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"I thought you said you were talking. The sprawled out popcorn and the empty bowl are evidence that you obviously must have been talking about something extremely important." He smirked at his own sarcastic joke while Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 showed no sign of laughter or joy.

Numbuh 1 frowned again and spoke, "Numbuh 5, go fetch Kuki and tell her we're going to look for Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 5 felt insulted. She stood up. "_Fetch_? Did you just tell me to _fetch_? Did you hear that Hoagie?"

"Yes, Abby, I did hear that."

"Do I look like some kind of dog? If I do then tell me 'cause I'll be happy to fetch for you. But when I woke up today, I was a human being and the last time I checked, humans don't _fetch_."

Numbuh 1 made no sign of being hurt. He stood and stared at her. "I'm sorry Numbuh 5," he stated plainly, "I did not know you would be so insulted by that."

"Well now you do. And I ain't gonna get anybody unless you ask me properly."

There was silence.

"Alright then. Numbuh 5, would you be so kind as to get Kuki for me so we can continue our search for Numbuh 3?"

"Yeah. I'll get her," Numbuh 5 said angrily walking off. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 watched her leave.

Numbuh 2 turned to Numbuh 1 pointing and mocking, "Ooh you made her maaaaad!" Numbuh 1 glared at him and headed to his room.

Numbuh 2 held his growling stomach. "I still want some popcorn!"

Crackerjack45: Okay, I don't know how long it will be until I update next. My computer seems to have taken a virus and I need to save all my documents from permanent deletion. I don't even know if I'll be able to get on the internet either. So…be patient.


	18. Movie

**Crackerjack45: Sorry, this would be in sooner but my computer had a virus and then I had to study for stupid finals then I got caught up with summer. I know it's too short since I haven't updated in months, but I figured I should get something in case someone is still hoping for updates.**

Abby walked into her room and found Kuki sitting on the extra bed with her back towards her. "Kuki?"

Kuki turned around and put the paper in her pocket. "Oh. Hey Abby."

"Watcha got there?" Abby asked as she sat next to Kuki.

"Uh, nothing."

Abby nudged her. "Come on. You know you can tell me."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Did you need me for anything?"

Abby stared at her blankly. Then shook her head. "Yeah. We're gonna look for Roxanne. Wanna come?"

Kuki thought for a moment. " I-I don't know. I think I'll stay here."

Abby shrugged. "Alright. If you want to. I doubt Wally's comin' so you two can have some time alone tonight." She stood up; before she left she turned to Kuki. "Just remember, you can tell me anything. I may not be like your boyfriend or anything, but I am your best friend. At least…I hope." She walked out.

"Abby!"

Abby poked her head back in the room. "Hm?"

"You are my best friend. And there is something I need to tell you." Abby walked in the room and couldn't control keeping back a smile. She nodded for Kuki to go on. "Well, there's this school…"

After Kuki finished explaining, Abby patted her arm. "I'm so sorry Kuki. If there's anything-''

Kuki didn't let her finish. "Wally said you guys would help me. He promised too." Abby didn't say anything. She stood up and thought long and hard. "Abby?"

Abby looked at her. Her face was sad and disappointed. "Shoot, Kuki. I'm sorry to tell you this but Wally just said that 'cause he cares about you so much." Kuki looked at her confused. "Kuki-I don't how to put this-I don't know if we can truly promise to help you. You know how Nigel is. Roxanne's missing and he's gonna make us look for her as much as we can. I don't know about this school. We really can't shut it down just because they sent you even though there's nothing wrong with you. You said that some girls actually had problems right?"

"Yeah but some were normal."

"Kuki, there are different kinds of sicknesses. Those girls could've seemed normal but they might've not been. I really wish we could help."

Kuki looked like she was going to burst into tears any second. "But…but…"

"I know Kuki. I know. We're really going to miss you. I should go now. Numbuh 1's probably waitin'." With that, she left Kuki sitting on the bed silently crying.

Soon Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were gone. Kuki was still in Numbuh 5's room and Numbuh 4 was playing video games. The very second after Numbuh 4 won and he shouted out 'YEAH! WINNER!' Kuki ran in and hugged him crying her eyes out. "K-Kuki?" He said confused.

"Abby said you couldn't help me!" She sobbed.

"…oh…"

"You promised though."

"No I didn't. I nodded my head."

"Well I took it as a promise!"

"Well sorry!"

"You should be!" She sat up and they both looked at the screen angry at each other. Though, on the screen was still blinking, 'WINNER' so why they were doing that, I do not know.

It wasn't long until Kuki flung her arms around him and started bawling her eyes out again. While she did this, Wally stroked her hair trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry Kuki," he whispered softly. "I want to help. I really, truly do. I'd go to the end of the world for you."

"Then why can't you help me?" Wally was quiet. It was true. If he would go to the end of the earth, he would be able to help her stay out of that school. He pushed her off very lightly.

"Let's forget about it tonight, 'kay? We can just relax. The others are gone so it's just you and me. We can do whatever you want."

Kuki wiped away her tears and smiled. She kissed him and squeezed him really tight.

"Thank you so much Wally!"

"Okay, okay!" He choked.

Kuki let Wally go and laughed. "I'll be right back." Then she left. She came back carrying about five movies and some Rainbow Monkeys. Wally stared at them in shock. "I don't really think we'll have time for all those. And what's with the Rainbow Dorks?" Kuki didn't answer. She just laughed. She popped in a movie and sat next Wally hugging her monkeys. He stared at her a little confused.

"Watch the movie silly!" He turned his head and saw it was no movie you could see in a theater. It was a home movie of when they were little.


	19. Good Old Days

"Hi!" a five-year-old Kuki said waving at the camera. Next to her was a five-year-old Wally who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. Five-year-old Kuki put her arm around five-year-old Wally.

"This is my new best friend!" she exclaimed. Wally pushed her arm away and started to walk away but Kuki grabbed his hood.

"You can't go yet!" she giggled. They were in a house. Apparently Kuki's house since Wally wanted to leave. Unless he thought he could leave a guest in his own home.

Kuki put her arms around his neck and said sweetly, "We'll be friends forever!" Wally blushed and looked very surprised but then became mad and pushed her away which made her fall. Then the camera stopped and it came back on and showed them both eating ice cream enjoying themselves. Wally even looked like he was really having fun. They ate ice cream; when they were done, Kuki threw a spoon at Wally. Wally became angry at her then started chasing her around the place. Kuki didn't seem to mind. She was actually laughing. Then the camera went off when Wally was getting really tired and his face turned green. The camera turned back on, but this time Kuki had it. Her and Wally were both in her room with Wally sitting on her bed looking better but he also looked bored. Kuki looked at Wally then winked at the camera. She put it down on her bureau and crawled on her bed next to where Wally was sitting. He didn't seem to notice her. Kuki was still on her knees and put her arms around his neck then kissed him on the cheek. Wally blushed madly and blushed even harder when he saw the camera was on.

"I wuv voo!" She said to him affectionately.

"Really?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She was still hugging him when she nodded yes.

"Yeah right!" he shouted and pushed her away which made her cry. You could tell Wally felt bad and he did what the camera never showed; he cheered her up.

He patted her shoulder and said, "Aw, Kuki, don't cry. I'm sorry. We can do whatever you want."

She immediately stopped crying and looked at him excitedly. "Really?"

"Y-yeah," he said sounding like he already regretted it, but Kuki didn't notice.

She hugged him and shouted, "YAY!" Then she grabbed him by the hand and showed him her Rainbow Monkey's and tea set. (Of course when they first met he made it very clear how much he hated them but, hey, she's five-year-old Kuki. She doesn't give a monkey.) They played with it the whole time until the tape ended.

The rest of the movies were like that. Kuki and Wally both enjoyed them. Kuki's eyes were watering she was so happy and Wally crossed his arms and smiled.

After the movies (which they did finished before nine o'clock since Wally kept fast forwarding through all the embarrassing stuff that was caught on tape. Although it would've finished even sooner if Kuki didn't argue with him saying that all those things were actually cute causing them to fight over the remote and eventually breaking it. So they were forced to watch all that stuff. Kuki won!) They watched Animal Planet (Wally actually stood up and changed the channel) and made up a little game. They turned off the sound and tried to guess whether the animal was a crocodile or an alligator. They were both wrong.

It was getting late and they were both getting tired but Kuki didn't want to fall asleep. She was too worried about the others. "Come on Kuki their fine," Wally reassured her yawning.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I'm a super genius. Let's go to bed."

Kuki still didn't move. Wally rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you want me to call them on my communicator?" Kuki nodded. He took out his communicator and called Numbuh 5.

"What?" she answered miserably.

"Where are you guys?" Wally asked.

"Looking for Numbuh 3. Where else?" Abby snapped.

"Well sorry! Kuki's just worried."

"Tell her that Numbuh 1 wont let us go until he's sure that we looked everywhere. Oh and tell her he's crazy."

"Righto. See ya." He hung up and looked at Kuki with a know-it-all expression.

As they were walking to their rooms in silence Kuki spoke, "Hey Wally, can you sleep in my room with me?"

Wally turned red and didn't look at her. He rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "Uh, I-I dunno. That'd be kinda…awkward. Doncha think? Especially if the others walked in on us."

Kuki purposely fell into him making him stumble. "Oh Wally! We're not gonna do anything! What are you afraid of?"

They both stopped walking and looked at each other. "Hormones." Then he walked off. Kuki caught up to him and grabbed his hand. "Please? I'm scared. There's something about not everyone being here when I fall asleep that just really scares me."

Wally looked into her terrified eyes. "Your really that scared?" She nodded. Wally sighed and looked at the ground. "Alright. But were sleeping in my room!" Kuki nodded and ran off to get ready for bed.  
She walked into Wally's room and he was in his pajamas. "Can't get rid of yours either, huh?" She asked when she saw his footy pajamas.  
Wally shook his head and smiled when she saw she was wearing her purple pj's. Kuki brought a blanket, pillow and whole bunch of different colored Rainbow Monkey's. They both laid down with the blanket Kuki brought over them surrounded by brightly colored monkeys. Kuki snuggled up to Wally and shut her eyes and fell asleep grinning. Wally didn't fall asleep until he was too tired to keep his eyes open. It really did feel awkward trying to fall asleep with his girlfriend snuggled up to him silently snoring away. Not to mention knowing that just about twenty freakishly bright colored monkeys were staring at him.

**Crackerjack45: I hope that was soon enough. I promise I'll try and update more often. **


	20. Confession

The next morning, Wally woke up and saw Kuki was gone. He figured she woke up to get breakfast so he didn't worry. Not that he really would worry considering she was almost scared to death last night and couldn't imagine her actually leaving the tree house on her own without telling someone. So he got dressed and walked into the kitchen. He didn't really know why since he wasn't hungry at all. Including everyone was either still sleeping or watching cartoons. He sat down alone thinking about what Numbuh 1 did. Then he realized something. He ran to Numbuh 1's room and walked in without knocking knowing he'd be awake. Numbuh 1 was at his desk on his spinning chair and spun around to face Numbuh 4.

"Do you mind?" He shouted angrily. "You better have a good reason for interrupting my work Numbuh 4!"

Numbuh 4 didn't say anything. He folded his arms and stared at Numbuh 1. "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

Numbuh 1 looked at him confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Numbuh 4 continued, "I thought about it but people don't go through all that trouble just out of jealousy. Not even Gingy. Sure she was jealous, but she had other reasons. **(A/n: Another story)** What's your real reason?"

Numbuh 1 stared at the ground and was silent. He looked up at Numbuh 4 and answered. "You're right. There are other reasons. But part of it was jealousy."

"Well then what was it?"

Numbuh 1 hesitated. "Do you really want to know?" Numbuh 4 nodded waiting. "All right then, come here."

Numbuh 4 walked over to him and stood in front of him. Numbuh 1 stood up and grabbed his shoulders then kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds he let go and sat back down looking at Numbuh 4 like that was nothing. Numbuh 4 stared at him in shock. No, not even. More than shock. I don't really know a word that is more than shocked besides flabbergasted-or perhaps appalled…anyway, whatever word is more than shock that's what he was.

"So you…" Numbuh 4's voice trailed off.

Numbuh 1 nodded slowly. "That's why Lizzie broke up with me. I had to tell her. It wouldn't be right. Besides ever since then, I wasn't interested in Lizzie."

"But when…" Numbuh 4 seemed to be having trouble finishing his sentences but Numbuh 1 knew what he meant. "It was around when you were almost turning twelve." "But what about Numbuh 2…?"

Numbuh 1 shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose it was because of his weight-''

"But I'm short!" Numbuh 4 interrupted him trying to get him to change his mind. Numbuh 1 just smiled at him. "Yes but that's another reason. You started getting taller and then you switched your outfit, though I did like that hoodie on you, I couldn't help myself," Numbuh 1 blushed. Numbuh 4's mouth twitched. "Then told Lizzie what was going on. Then she refused to see me again."

"You seemed so upset when you came home. Wouldn't you be…" Numbuh 4 was quiet. "…happy?"

Numbuh 1 looked at the ground and frowned. "You'd think that. I was hoping Lizzie and I would still be friends. But she's not the girl I thought she was. She thought it was disgusting that she was dating someone who was…. well, me. So she told me to give all her stuff back and to never see my face again. That's why I was upset about that." Numbuh 4 inched his way to the door. "Oh, well, I have a girlfriend now so…" Numbuh 1 stood up and walked over to him which (for some reason) made him freeze. "I know. Pity." He grinned devilishly and Wally gulped.

An hour later Numbuh 4 walked out of Numbuh 1's room looking pale. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth twenty times including mouthwash and took a shower. When he was dry and dressed he walked into the kitchen and saw Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 both still in their pajamas.

"Can you make me ten pieces of toast?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 stole glances then looked back at Numbuh 4.

"Uh, sure," Numbuh 5 answered.

"Thanks. Don't put any butter on them. I'll be in my room lying down if you need me." Then he walked out leaving Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 very puzzled.

While Numbuh 4 was lying in bed with his eyes wide open and looked as if he'd seen a ghost, Numbuh 2 walked in.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" He asked.

Without looking up he said, "Hey, Hoagie, have you ever met someone who's gay?" "Um, no I don't think so and I don't really plan too. Why?"

"Well you already have."

Hoagie gasped. "Wally are you saying your…"

Wally looked at him. "No not me! It's Numbuh 1!"

Numbuh 2 sat next to Numbuh 4 and put the tray of toast in front of them. "Positive?" "Yeah! And to make matters worse he _likes_ me! A guy! My leader! Likes me! How sick is that?"

Numbuh 2 ate a piece of toast. "That's pretty gross. Are you sure he likes you?"

"Yes! He told me! He even showed me!"

Numbuh 2 flicked a crumb off his shirt. "Wow that's weird and unsuspecting," he said like he didn't even care. "Are you gonna eat your toast? 'Cause I'll eat it if you don't want-''

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "Forget the toast! This is serious!"

"Relax, Numbuh 4. It'll pass. Just like all crushes. Plus he'll be decommissioned before all of us. He'll forget." Numbuh 4 was silent. He never thought about that before. That also made him think about him and Kuki. Crushes do pass eventually and they do all have to get decommissioned soon. That made him depressed thinking of him being a teenager and not loving Kuki anymore while she remembered everything and they had no idea who she was. It made him shiver.

"You okay buddy?" Numbuh 2 asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Numbuh 2 sensed what he was feeling and said, "Don't worry it wont be for a while." Numbuh 4 nodded then walked out. "Where you going?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I'm just gonna walk around." So he left Numbuh 2 and that stack of toast. Shame it had to go to waste like that.

**Crackerjack45: GASP!! Alright, show of hands, who saw that coming? **


	21. The Fair

**Crackerjack45: WARNING-Numbuh 86 is going to be quite OC-or is it OOC…? Whatever, I can't keep track. The point is, don't be mad at me for changing her personality. Just think of it as…she changed as she grew up. I would also like to add I am not too thrilled with this chapter as I go back and read it so I hope you can forgive me if you hate it, too because I am too lazy to change the whole thing.**

While he was walking around, he bumped into Numbuh 1 but Numbuh 4 was the one who fell.

"Oh, terribly sorry about that," there was a pause while Numbuh 1 helped him up. When Numbuh 4 was standing Numbuh 1 smiled at him. "Wally." Numbuh 4 twitched and continued on his way. Until Numbuh 1 caught up to him, of course. "Hey, do you mind if I call you Wally?"

Numbuh 4 shrugged not looking at him. "I don't really remember the last time you did. Ever since we joined the Kids Next Door you called everyone by their numbuh." Numbuh 1 was quiet. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Numbuh 4 shrugged again. "I don't really care."

Numbuh 1 smiled a little. "So me being this way doesn't bother you that much?"

"Oh no, it bothers me a lot. But there really isn't anything I can do about it, is there?" "So," Numbuh 1 said looking at the ground. "Are we having a moment?"

Numbuh 4 looked at the ceiling then at Numbuh 1. "I guess," He saw how happy Numbuh 1 looked then finished what he was saying. "But nothing romantic! You can be…you just don't do anything else disgusting! Got it?"

Numbuh 1 smiled and nodded. "I promise." He was actually secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

Numbuh 1 stayed and walked with Numbuh 4 for a while. The whole time, though, Numbuh 1 was trying to hold Numbuh 4's hand. "Hey! I said nothing disgusting!"

"Oh. I forgot," he said innocently.

"Can I be alone please?" Numbuh 1 looked at the ground disappointed. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Of course. Carry on." Then he walked away sadly.

"Finally," Numbuh 4 muttered to himself. It just occurred to him that he hadn't seen Kuki all morning. Or Roxanne. Then he remembered Roxanne but still didn't know about Kuki. He figured she must be at home and suddenly he stumbled into a room. He forgot for a minute where he was since he hadn't been in it in awhile. Then he remembered. It was the room where other KND operatives contacted them and told them about missions and stuff. He walked around moving his hand across the switches and dials and knobs and doohickeys. Then he looked up at the screen. He had nothing better to do so he thought, what the heck? And he contacted the Moonbase.

A boy answered. "Yes?"

"Is Numbuh 86 there?" Numbuh 4 asked blushing slightly. "Is it an emergency?" Numbuh 4 thought for some time and the operative grew impatient. "Look if you-''

"Just tell her I want to talk to her. I'm sure she'll come on," Numbuh 4 interrupted him. The operative looked offended but left to get Numbuh 86 anyway. She came on obviously mad someone bothered her but the expression softened when she saw Numbuh 4.

"Oh. Hello Numbuh 4," she said sweetly. Numbuh 4 didn't look up. Instead he traced around a dial with his finger.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked.

"No, not really. Just wanted to talk." Numbuh 4 looked up and saw Numbuh 86 looked rather excited. He didn't really understand why since they were just talking. They weren't even talking in person. Sure they could see each other, but they were on different planets for Pete sake!

"Sure, sure! Though we should keep the lines open incase someone else tries to contact us. I'll come down there, okay?" Numbuh 4 smiled slightly and nodded. The screen turned black and Numbuh 4 left the room. He put on a coat since it was still a little chilly out.

"Where you goin'?" Numbuh 5 asked when she saw him walking out the door.

"I'll be out. Don't worry." Numbuh 5 shrugged as Numbuh 4 shut the door and walked outside.

To Numbuh 4's surprise, Numbuh 86's ship arrived only a few minutes after he got outside. He forgot how different she looked. Her red hair was almost straight, she got her ears pierced, and today her outfit was different. She had a strapless pink shirt and a white jacket. Like one of those half jacket things. With jeans that had little gems in a big flower design on the side of her left leg. Numbuh 4 gulped. He kept telling himself that Kuki was his girlfriend.

Numbuh 86 smiled at him. "So," she began.

"Oh, right," Numbuh 4 said acting surprised. "Ya, just wanna walk around?" Numbuh 86 nodded. They walked with each other with their hands in their pockets and staring at their feet. They were silent but it wasn't awkward. They enjoyed each other's company. It made Numbuh 4 think that maybe he and Numbuh 86 could actually be friends for once. "What did you want to talk about?" Numbuh 86 asked surprising Numbuh 4.

"Huh? Oh. I dunno there was nothing to do at the tree house so I called you." Numbuh 86 looked at the ground again. Numbuh 4 saw her face and couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad. "Are you okay?" Numbuh 4 asked a little worried. "I didn't mean to offend you or anythin' it's just…" his voice trailed off. He really didn't know what else to say. Numbuh 86 looked at him. "I'm fine. It's just that you called me because you were bored and had nothing better to do. That kind of hurts but not much. The thing that made me happy again was that you called me. You could've called anyone, but you called me. That was really nice." They smiled at each other. Numbuh 4 blushed and kicked a stone. "Well, ya know, it wasn't anything big. Anyone would."

"No," Numbuh 86 said sadly. "No one would. They complain about me. You do-or did-too. Nobody likes me."

"Why not? You're so pretty!" Numbuh 86 stared at him shocked while Numbuh 4 turned deep red and covered his mouth.

She grinned widely. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" She exclaimed. She hugged him tightly and planted a big kiss on the top of his head. "Hey! Okay, okay I get it! Just get off me!" He didn't yell. In fact, when he said that, he was grinning and blushing. Numbuh 86 laughed and let him go.

"You changed," pause. "Wally." Numbuh 4 smiled slightly. Two times people called him Wally that day. **(A/N: Hi, I'm back. Just a reminder, this was originally written when KND was still making new episodes so they didn't call people by their first names too often)**

"What's it like?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"What?"

"Ya know," he said looking ahead. "All that work on the Moonbase. What's it like?" "It's," she thought. "Tough. I work a lot night and day."

"Then that must be why you're so cranky all the time," Numbuh 4 muttered. Numbuh 86 heard but didn't say anything. She was just quiet for a little and thought to herself, _'I'm glad you understand.'_

They walked until they eventually found themselves at a fair.

"Man, does this thing ever leave?" Numbuh 4 complained.

Numbuh 86 stared at him confused. "You've been here before?"

"Only about a buhjillion times! I haven't enjoyed one visit! I can tell you every single ride too!"

"What was your favorite? We can go on that one first."

Numbuh 4 looked at the fair disgusted. "Blech! I hated all the rides! Especially-'' he was interrupted when Numbuh 86 grabbed his hand and pointed excitedly to a certain ride. "Oh! Look Wally it's the Tunnel of Love!"

She ran off towards it leaving Wally standing there mumbling to himself, "That one." He slowly walked over dragging his feet along the way. "Uh, Numbuh 86, you should know that you can never be sure who your gonna be paired up with!" Numbuh 4 warned. "Don't worry I'll know."

"Oh okay," Numbuh 4 said worried but tried to cover it up by sounding a little relieved. It didn't work but Numbuh 86 didn't seem to notice. After long torturous five minutes they finally got to the beginning. There he was on the Tunnel of Love once again with a girl. She was clinging to his arm and leaning on him with a dreamy look in her eyes while he bit his lip and hoped the ride would end soon.

It was a long, long, long, long, long time until it ended (at least to Numbuh 4 it was). When they finally got off Numbuh 86 saw how much he hated it. "It wasn't that bad." He rolled his eyes and before he could answer she pulled him over to something else. It was a well. A very pretty well, I might add.

"Have you ever seen the movie 'The Ring'?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Yeah! I love that movie!"

Numbuh 86 laughed and peered down the well. "Do you think Samara is down there?" Numbuh 4 laughed too. "Doubt it. This place is too loving for her!" They both laughed. "What is this anyway?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"The Kissing Well." Numbuh 4 answered without thinking. They stared at each other. As if everything left their minds (well Numbuh 4's mind anyway) , they kissed each other. They kissed long and passionately until they heard a familiar voice scream,

"WALLY!" They both broke apart and saw Kuki standing not too far from them looking as though her heart was just ripped out of her chest.

"KUKI?" Wally shouted surprised.

"KUKI?" Fanny also shouted surprised (though there really was no reason for her screaming, she just wanted to).

"FANNY?" Kuki shouted. "WALLY?"

"FANNY!" (Wally)

"WALLY!" (Fanny)

"KUKI!" (Wally)

"WALLY!" (Kuki)

"SHUT UP!" someone shouted. They turned and saw a boy who looked very annoyed. "I'M SORRY YOUR HAVING PROBLEMS BUT COULD YOU TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE? GEEZ!" Then he walked away. They stared at him confused then continued their conversation (minus the yelling).

"Wally? Fanny? But…why…" Kuki started to say with tears forming.

Wally walked over to her. "Kuki let me explain…" Kuki turned away from him. "No! I see you're much happier with her!" She ran off crying leaving Wally very upset and Fanny secretly happy.

"I should go," Wally told Fanny. As he was walking away, Fanny grabbed his hand. "But, Wally…"

He pulled away. "No I have to go."

"Just tell me one thing."

Wally turned to her a little frustrated and crossed his arms. "What?"

"How'd you feel?" Wally's arms fell to his sides. "Huh?"

"The kiss, Wally! The kiss! Did it mean anything to you?"

Wally thought. He wasn't sure. It was all just so confusing. "I-I don't know." He walked away again but she grabbed his shoulders and made him face her.

"Yes you do! I need to know!" Wally didn't speak. Fanny looked deep into his eyes then let go of him. She looked at the ground sadly. "You still love her," she whispered. "Who?"

"Stop acting like an idiot, Wally!" Fanny yelled tears almost forming in her eyes. "I can't believe you!" she shouted and pushed him to the ground then ran off. Numbuh 4 watched her go then stood up and wiped the dust off his jeans.

"Great," he whispered. "Numbuh 4, you are so good with girls," he whispered to himself sarcastically. He walked off looking for Kuki. As he was looking he sensed someone was following him. But every time he turned around, no one was there. Until someone jumped on his back, that is.

"Hi Wally!" a voice exclaimed. He knew that voice. He didn't even have to turn around. "MUSHI!" he screamed very annoyed. He stood up though she didn't get off his back. Instead she just wrapped her arms around his neck and put her legs around his waist. "MUSHI! GET OFF ME!"

Mushi laughed. "Why? This is fun! I never get piggy-back rides from you!"

"I know! And I want it to stay that way! So GET OFF ME!" Then, the second after he said that, the same guy who yelled at him passed by. "Chill out, dude. She's just a little kid," he told him calmly.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

The kid walked off shaking his head and whispering, "Issues…"

"Mushi just please get off me. I'm in over my head right now and I really need to find Kuki before she gets really mad at me and brakes up with me," Wally begged.

Then he felt Mushi slide off his back. She faced him looking confused. "Kuki's your girlfriend?" Wally nodded slowly. "Well then, heck, I'm not gonna help you find her! Or help you in any way."

Wally sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands. Then a light bulb appeared above his head. Mushi looked at it a little creeped out. Wally looked up and saw it. "Hey my very own light bulb. I don't get these very often." He picked it out of the air and examined it. "Not as great as I thought it would be though. I mean I could just take it out of my lamp and-'' then the light bulb disappeared with a 'pop!'. Wally shook his head then looked at Mushi slyly. "Hey, Mushi," for a moment she still had that creeped out look on her face and she looked completely zoned out. But soon came back. "If you help me find Kuki, we can spend a whole day together. Just you and me; no one else. I'll even give you a piggy-back ride while we look."

Mushi was grinning very big and she had a twinkle in her eye. "Really?" she said excitedly. (No, not really) Wally nodded.

He held up one hand and put he other over his heart. "I promise. Or you can tackle me anytime you want."

Mushi thought. "A love tackle?" Wally nodded. Mushi smiled and put out her hand. "Deal." Wally shook her hand.

Soon Mushi was on Wally's back while he was walking around the park and they were calling Kuki's name. They passed the guy again and he smiled and nodded. Wally smiled back and called Kuki's name.

Then Mushi spotted her. "Look!" she pointed to Kuki who was sitting on a fountain. Wally ran over to her.

Kuki looked up. "Mushi?" she said confused.

"Oh," Wally said while Mushi slid off his back. "Mushi, do you mind…?" Wally said obviously trying to get her to leave.

"But…" Mushi pouted. "Remember our deal?"

"You said find!"

"Do you think we were just going to leave her here?"

"Yes?" Wally looked at her annoyed. "Just go." With one last pout Mushi walked away. Wally sat next to Kuki but she turned her back towards him crossing her arms. "Kuki, will you let me explain?"

"No," she said to him firmly yet there was stubbornness and something that made him think he was talking to the younger Kuki. "C'mon Kuki. Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Kuki turned to him just to show how annoyed and mad she was, but then saw his adorable face and her expression softened. "Wally! Stop!"

"Then let me tell you."

"Okay fine." "Okay," he began. "I was bored. You weren't around so I called Numbuh 86. She didn't want to talk on the monitor thing, so she came down. We walked around and soon came here. She pretty much forced me to go on the Tunnel of Love, which I hated, and then we ended up by the Kissing Well. You know as well as I know what happens when you get there. So that's it. That's what happened."

"But you looked happy."

"I was drunk."

Kuki giggled. She knew it wasn't true but it was funny anyway. "Kuki, you're the only one I love and will ever love. You should know that."

Kuki smiled. "I love you too Wally," she said happily then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

When she let go Wally said, "I have one question," Kuki nodded for him to go on. "What were you doing here?"

"For old times sake," Wally looked confused. "But last time was terrible wasn't it?"

"The good times."

"What good times?"

"Oh Wally don't you remember?"


	22. Flashbacks

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were paired up. They looked at each other a little shocked. "Numbuh 4?"

"Numbuh 3?"

"Um…hi," Numbuh 3 said a little nervously.

"Uh, hi," Numbuh 4 said the same way and blushing. They were both quiet.

Then Numbuh 3 asked, "So, have you been having fun?"

Numbuh 4 thought, then answered, "Going on a boring train, being paired up with Numbuh 86 and almost being kissed to death, then going on again, paired up with a spelling teacher and learning the whole time and going back on. You do the math." Numbuh 3 looked disappointed. "Oh. I see."

"No really. Do the math. Math really isn't one of my strong points."

They were both quiet again until Numbuh 3 broke the silence, "So, um, it's not too bad." "I guess not."

Silence.

4: "There was a naked baby pointing arrows at people."

Numbuh 3 looked at him with an odd look. "That was cupid."

"Oh. Right." Numbuh 4 felt stupid.

Silence (again).

Then Numbuh 4 blushed and didn't look at her when he started saying, "Um…Numbuh 3? I have something to tell you."

Numbuh 3 looked at him. "Yes?"

"Um, well, it's really important."

Numbuh 3 became a little excited. "OK! Tell me!"

"Well, all these years I've really um…how do I put this," he then looked up at Numbuh 3 and grabbed her hands. "Numbuh 3, I-''

Then the stupid teenager had to go and interrupt him. "Come on little dudes. Time to get off."

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 walked off and looked at each other. At first they just stared at each other. Then they looked away from each other blushing and smiling (Numbuh 3 put her arms behind her back and Numbuh 4, whom was also blushing the hardest, rubbed the back of his head) and they laughed nervously.

"Th-that was fun," Numbuh 4 said looking back at Numbuh 3.

"Y-yeah. It was," Numbuh 3 agreed and also looked at him. "Numbuh 4, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh. I wanted to tell you, that, that," when he couldn't think of a good excuse, he blamed memory loss. "I forget what I wanted to tell you." Numbuh 3 looked disappointed again. "Oh."

* * *

Wally smiled at the memory. "Oh yeah."

"That's why I came," Kuki explained.

"But," Wally started, "How did that come to mind?"

Kuki twirled her hair nervously. "Uh, well, it's a funny story really," she smiled nervously. "Ya see, I was at home then the doorbell rang,"

* * *

Kuki answered it. It was The Kid. "Oh, hi," Kuki said a little unenthusiastic.

The Kid just kept smiling. "What's up? Just thought I'd drop by and say-'' he was shortly interrupted by a noise that sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs. It was only Mushi and Gingy rushing to see who was at the door. Their bright faces soon became bored frowns when they saw it was The Kid.

"Oh, it's only him," they said. The Kid raised an eyebrow as the two girls walked back upstairs disappointed.

"Don't mind them," Kuki told him. "You were saying?"

"I just wanted to say hi and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out? Nothing serious just as friends," he smiled hopefully at her.

Kuki leaned on the doorframe and examined her nails (acting all cool an' all). "Last time I checked you were a stupid two-faced jerk."

The Kid looked at the ground upset. "You're still mad at me for last time," he mumbled. Kuki saw his sad face and, being Kuki, wanted to cheer him up.

"Okay," she said as he looked up, some hope flowing back into his eyes. "I'll give you another chance."

The Kid smiled at her. Kuki told her mom she was leaving, and then her and The Kid walked around for a while not saying anything.

"So, Kooks, can I call you Kooks?"

"No," Kuki answered not looking at him. She then realized she was acting a lot like Wally…. The Kid looked at the ground nervously.

"Oh. Sorry. So what's been going on with you since I last saw you?"

"Well, me and Wally are dating."

Kuki looked up and saw The Kid's eye twitch. "Oh, well I'm very happy for you two," he said that like it was the most hardest thing to say and almost as if he was choking. They walked to the park and sat on a bench.

"Wally's grown a lot did you notice? He's not as short as he used to be. He's a lot nicer too. Plus he can spell his name," Kuki boasted. Kuki heard The Kid say something under his breath. She wasn't sure but it sounded like he said cupid mustard.

The Kid then stood up. "I, uh, I gotta go," he said looking far off.

"So soon?"

The Kid nodded. "See ya later, Kooks." Then he walked off. "I told him not to call me Kooks!" Kuki said angrily to herself. She stood up and walked off oblivious to where she was going. She was thinking why The Kid left. She knew too well the reason why. She smiled thinking about it; Wally. Wally made him leave. He was so jealous. Her thoughts led up to when her and Wally first met. Then all their times they spent together. Then soon the Tunnel of Love. She remembered the fair was in town too. So she walked there thinking back to that time. (She also figured that cupid mustard wasn't actually cupid mustard.)

* * *

"So The Kid was jealous of me, huh?"

Kuki nodded. Wally smiled and looked at the ground. Kuki heard him say under his breath, 'cupid mustard'. She smacked him upside the head.

"OW!" He rubbed where she hit him. "What the crud was that for?"

"Watch your language Wally!"

"You never smacked him!"

"That's because I didn't figure it out until later!" Wally muttered something but Kuki didn't hear. Then Mushi peeked over the fountain.

"Are you done talking yet?" She asked. Wally and Kuki rolled their eyes. The three left the park hand-in-hand (Wally-Mushi-Kuki as you probably figured before).

**Crackerjak45: Oh, I just can't make cliffies! Not that the last chapter was really a cliffy, but I still can't! I can't stop somewhere and not continue! Alright, I lied. I've done that many, many times. **


	23. Searching and Abby Spazzing

After dropping Mushi off at her house, Wally and Kuki walked back to the tree house. When they walked inside they saw clothes sprawled out all over the floor. They looked at each other confused.

"Hello?" Kuki called. Then Numbuh 5's head popped up from behind the couch. Her hair was messy and she was slightly panting.

"Oh, hey guys," she smiled at them. Then Numbuh 2's head popped up next to Numbuh 5's. His hair was also messy and his goggles were almost falling off; he was also panting a little.

"Hey," he said. Wally and Kuki looked terrified.

"Were you just…?" Kuki began. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 gave them the same looks. "No!" Abby exclaimed. She stood up to show her outfit: a red t-shirt and denim jeans. "We were just looking for something," she explained.

"What were you looking for?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 2 stood up showing his outfit: a white t-shirt with cargo pants.

He shrugged. "Numbuh 1 just told us to look for something. 'You'll know when you find it,' he said. That was it."

"We've been doing this since Numbuh 4 left. We haven't found a thing!"

"On the contrary," Numbuh 2 said with a smile. "We found a lot of things. Like a bag of chips, a few marbles, about five dollars worth of change, and Numbuh 4's BB gun." Numbuh 4's face brightened. "My BB gun? You found it?" Numbuh 2 nodded and held up a small gun with an orange tip. Numbuh 4 rushed over and took it, examining it. Kuki looked confused and waved her hands in the air.

"Wait a minute!" she walked over to Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2. She poked Numbuh 4 in the stomach a little angrily. "You have a BB gun? Since when?"

"Not too long after you left. I was depressed so I went out for a little with Numbuh 2. We walked around went to the mall, then I saw the BB gun and bought it."

"You're too young!"

Numbuh 5 laughed. "You'd be surprised what some teenagers will sell to under age kids! He could've gone in asking for a cigarette and they probably would have given it to him! But anyway, we did find a lot of stuff but none was anything Numbuh 1 would be interested in. We have no idea what we're looking for."

Numbuh 4 held the gun tightly in his hands and gave a puzzled look. "Hm. Dunno. Oh well. If ya need me, I'll be outside shooting this gun! It's been so long, I'm so glad we're finally reunited!" He walked off but then stuck his head in and gave them a stern look. "But please, do me a favor, don't need me."

Then walked off. "Do his parents know he has one?" Kuki asked.

"'Course they know!" Numbuh 5 answered. "Just about everyone does."

"They don't mind?" Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 shook their heads.

"What's wrong with it?" Numbuh 2 said. "It's pretty normal if you ask me. Especially if Wally has one. Ever since he got it he's been practicing; until he lost it. I've seen him. He's pretty good."

"Why are you so worried?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just scared someone's gonna get hurt. Or he's gonna get hurt! It scares me," Kuki said worried.

Numbuh 2 put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Don't worry! Now, help us find whatever we're looking for." Kuki smiled a little and nodded. They continued their search for something!

After about an hour, (Numbuh 4 was still playing with his BB gun) Numbuh 5 gave up. "I give up!" she shouted throwing a toy airplane in the air. "This is so stupid! Numbuh 1 must be messin' with us or somethin'! We didn't find anythin' that belongs to him!" "Maybe the bag of chips belongs to him," Kuki suggested.

Numbuh 5 shook her head. "No it's not."

"Well how do you know Ms. Know-it-all?" Numbuh 2 said-while eating the bag of chips. Numbuh 5 turned around and faced him. "Because Numbuh 1 said we would know when we found it. Does it seems like he would actually make us go through all this trouble just to find a bag of chips?!" she yelled at him.

"Chill out, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 said. "I'm sure Numbuh 1 has a good reason for all this."

"Oh he better have a good reason! And I'm gonna go ask him myself!" She walked off towards Numbuh 1's room. Numbuh 2 and Kuki looked at each other then ran after Numbuh 5 knowing how mad Numbuh 1 can get when someone bothers him.

Numbuh 5 stood outside Numbuh 1's door when Numbuh 2 and Hoagie caught up to her. Hoagie tried reasoning with her, "Abby-''

"SHUT UP! I could've done anything today but no! I had to stay here looking for something that I don't even know what it is while our leader sits in his room all day doin' 'work'! Well I'm tired of it! I'm sick of his attitude! I'm gonna set him straight right now!" She reached for the doorknob and began turning it while the other two begged her not to.


	24. Target

**Crackerjack45: Huh. I guess I just used a cliffy. My bad!**

Numbuh 4 was aiming for a nearby tree with targets he set up earlier with his gun. He was shooting at it for a while now but still didn't get the bull's-eye. It was getting really annoying. He would get so close and miss every time. He tried again and got right below it. He cried out in frustration then sat down against the wall.

"Hello, Numbuh 4," someone startled him. Numbuh 4 screamed, jumped up and turned around seeing none other than: Numbuh 1.

"Geez you almost scared the living daylights outta me!"

"Sorry," Numbuh 1 apologized. Numbuh 4 sat back down and Numbuh 1 sat next to him. "How have you been doing?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 4 shrugged. "I dunno. I could do better. I haven't hit the bull's-eye yet." Numbuh 1 walked up to the target and examined it. "Wally, this is really good!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

Numbuh 4 smiled a little. "Thanks." There was silence between them for a long time until Numbuh 1 sat back down. "Hey Numbuh 1," Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 1 looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Hm?"

"What did you want the others to look for?" Numbuh 1 chuckled. "Oh that? Just a small trinket I had when I was young. No one's ever seen it before and-''

"Wait, wait. So your saying that you sent them to look for something and you're the only one who knows what it looks like?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So! That's like tourcher!" Numbuh 1 giggled. "I told you, they'll know when they find it."

"How?"

Numbuh 1 laughed again. Instead of answering he kissed Numbuh 4 on the lips. Numbuh 4 pushed him away.

"What did I tell you?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it! Your lips were just begging mine to come closer!"

"No they weren't!"

"How do you know?"

"They're _my _lips!"

"Good point. Hey, can you teach me how to use this?" Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes and said he would. They spent the rest of the time shooting the target.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" Numbuh 5 shouted angrily. Numbuh 2 and Kuki gave up on trying to calm her down. Now it was just entertainment. All of a sudden, Numbuh 13 walked in. "What are you doing here?" Numbuh 2 said.

"I don't really know. My ship just kind of crashed here so I guess I'm stuck here," Numbuh 13 said.

"No!" Kuki shouted and pushed him out the door.

"Kuki, that was mean," Numbuh 2 said.

"I don't care."

Numbuh 2 shrugged and they continued to watch Numbuh 5 run around frantically. Suddenly, Numbuh 5 fell on the couch and started snoring.

Hoagie and Kuki looked at each other confused. "I'll carry her to her room," Numbuh 2 said and picked her up and carried her to her room.

Hoagie laid Abby in her bed and smiled at her. He wanted to tell her. He could be so obvious with her sister or any other girl but not with her. He didn't know why. He thought he loved her sister but realized later it was just some weird crush phase thing he was going through. He wanted to tell her, but there was no way. He didn't know if she would feel the same way. He would just have to wait for all the answers to unfold. As he was walking out of her room, he thought to himself, 'Could this be true love?'

* * *

"What about Roxanne?" Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 1.

"Huh?"

"Roxanne! Numbuh 3! She's been missing for days!"

"Oh. Oh yeah her," he said without any concern.

"'Oh yeah her'? That's all you have to say? _I'm _even starting to worry about her!" Numbuh 1 shot the gun at the target. He got it right in the bull's-eye. Numbuh 4 pretended not to notice. "I'm sorry, Wally. I've just been feeling so happy lately since I don't have to hide anything anymore. I can be myself. I forgot about Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 stared at him shocked. "What happened to the old Numbuh 1? The one who cared about all his teammates," Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 1 kept his eyes on the target. Numbuh 4 continued talking, "They were all your friends and if someone went missing we didn't stop looking until we found them. What happened Numbuh 1?"

Numbuh 1 leaned on the wall avoiding Numbuh 4's eyes. "People change, Numbuh 4." "I know. But you became another person!"

Numbuh 1 finally looked at Numbuh 4. "Well what about you? You don't completely hate girls anymore! You're not stupid anymore; you're not a heartless jerk! You have a girlfriend, for goodness sake! You used to despise that! You would never want a girlfriend in your life and now you have one! And I didn't fall in love with you when you were ten or nine or eight. It was when you were turning twelve! You see, people change and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

Numbuh 4 was quiet. Then said quietly looking very hurt, "A heartless jerk? I was a heartless jerk?"

Numbuh 1 looked away again. "Well no, not exactly…"

"Well then explain to me Numbuh 1 because I don't understand."

Numbuh 1 sighed. "You weren't a heartless jerk. I'm sorry. I got carried away. You couldn't have been a heartless jerk because everyone knew how much you loved Kuki. I just meant you became nicer since you were younger."

They were both quiet for a little and they smiled at each other. "Thanks Numbuh 1." Numbuh 1 nodded then started walking back inside. "Come on. We should go look for Numbuh 3 now." Numbuh 4 nodded and they walked inside.

"More sushi Hoagie?" Kuki suggested.

"Mm. Sure!"

Numbuh 13 was still outside but he offered a package of sushi he had that he couldn't eat. He said it gave him a rash. So Hoagie and Kuki took it and were eating it since they really had nothing better to do. When Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 walked in, they saw Kuki and Hoagie sitting on the floor eating sushi.

"We're going to look for Roxanne," Numbuh 4 said. They both looked up with chopsticks in their mouth. Kuki smiled and told Numbuh 4 to come over. He did and ended up being in a tight hug.

"Aw, Wally, that's so nice of you!"

Hoagie snickered. Numbuh 1 forced himself to smile. Then they set off!


	25. Castle

**Crackerjack45: I always forget this so you'll have to forgive me: Thank you reviewers and readers (even if you don't review)! I feel honored you enjoy my story so much! **

**Oh and I don't own KND but I guess you figured that out already…**

Unfortunately it started pouring the minute they got outside. Hoagie blamed Numbuh 13 for that. But they continued to search for Roxanne. They called her name and looked everywhere. She was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Kuki said to Wally as they were looking around in the woods.

"I dunno. I hope not." Then a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Kuki screamed and fell on Wally. "Calm down, it's not gonna kill ya," Wally said trying to comfort her.

"It might," she whispered.

"Come on team, we should head back!" They heard Numbuh 1 call them. So they went back to the tree house. Except Numbuh 4 who went home for the night.

The next morning, Numbuh 4 awoke to the doorbell and his mom calling him, "Wally, dear, there's someone at the door for you!" Wally moaned and dragged himself out of bed without bothering to get dressed. He went to the door and saw Numbuh 86 there holding a gift bag.

"Mornin' Wally! This for you," she said shyly hading him the bag.

"Hey thanks!" He looked through it excitedly but he pulled out a Rainbow Monkey. "What the crud? You know I hate this!"

Numbuh 86 looked at it almost proudly. "I know it's for me."

"Why?"

"I took the liberty in buying you an apology gift for me! Aren't I nice?"

Numbuh 4 stared at her with a what-the-heck look.

"No." He gave her back the gift and closed the door.

Numbuh 86 gasped and acted excited. Then she shouted so he could hear her through the closed door, "YOU'RE SO KIND WALLY! THIS IS WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED!"

Wally just shook his head and got dressed then had breakfast. He decided to stay home until someone called-the telephone rang.

"Hello? Oh of course! He's right here." His mom was talking on the phone to someone then handed the phone to him. "It's your girlfriend," she whispered and winked at him. He rolled his eyes. He regretted telling his parents he had a girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wally!" Kuki said excitedly.

Wally smiled. "Is there any reason you called me?"

"No not really-oh wait yes! Numbuh 2 thinks he found Roxanne! Come to the tree house quick!" Then she hung up. Numbuh 4 rushed out of the house and to the tree house.

At the tree house, everyone was in Numbuh 2's room. He was sitting at this giant computer with Numbuh 1 standing behind him. Kuki and Numbuh 5 were standing on Numbuh 2's other side. Then Numbuh 4 walked in. He stood next to Numbuh 1.

"So, you found her?" he asked.

"We're not exactly sure," Numbuh 1 answered looking very serious. Numbuh 2 was typing and pressing buttons rapidly and soon a big map of the area came on the screen with a small circle blinking around the top right corner.

"I think she's up there or at least around there," Numbuh 2 said.

"Isn't that…?" Numbuh 5 started saying.

Kuki nodded. "Yep. It is."

"But we destroyed that years ago!" Numbuh 4 said.

"It's a possibility she rebuilt it. You know what she's capable of," Numbuh 1 told him. Kuki suddenly gasped. "What if she fell?"

"She would be inside then," Numbuh 2 told her.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Unless," Numbuh 5 said. "She really did rebuild it."

"Let's not get caught up team. We're not even sure if Numbuh 3's there. For all we know she could be…" Everyone was silent. They all knew what he was going to say.

Numbuh 4 broke the silence. "How did you find her?"

"It wasn't easy," Numbuh 2 explained. "Every operative has some sort of mark that helps finding them if they ever got lost. When an operative leaves, it fades. Kuki doesn't have one anymore that's why we never used it. Of course it was made a long time ago and no one ever wanted to update it. So it doesn't really help that much unless you have a very high tech computer. Lucky for us, we do. But it takes time because it also says where they've been before. I had to stress the computer to tell me the very last place and this was where it said. Unfortunately it can only go so far so this might be only one of the many places Numbuh 3 has been. But it never hurts to look."

"So, it's like a tracker?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 2 nodded. "A very old and out of date tracker."

"Well we better get going then," Numbuh 1 said hitting the palm of his hand with his fist. Everyone nodded and geared up then headed for the castle.

**SPOILER...ish.**

It was a large castle-almost like the Delight Children's castle except it looked eerie even in the light of day. Almost like a dark cloud was hovering over it all times of the day. They all knew that castle, Numbuh 4 especially. It belonged to Kuki's _evil_ older sister: Gingy. Gingy claimed to love Wally and would do anything to have him for herself. She built this castle when she was rejected from her family and made enough money from her modeling job. She even kidnapped Wally once and brought him there. He escaped (with the help of his teammates, of course but vowed to never go near the property-or her-again. But after dancing with her he kind of broke that.

As they neared the castle, they came across a huge black gate. A really creepy kind of black, too. Like, blacker than black. It blocked off ground that probably didn't even belong to her. As they neared the gate, hoping they could sneak in, a very hoarse male voice that almost echoed through out the area surprised them.

"Do you have an appointment?" They all screamed and jumped. Numbuh 5 looked up and saw a security camera with a speaker right below it. She pointed to it with her thumb. "Looks like she doesn't want anymore intruders."

"Well then how the crud are we supposed to get in?"

Numbuh1 walked up to the camera and cleared his throat. "We are here on a rescue mission. It has nothing to do with anyone inside the castle. No harm will come to any item inside or outside. Now if you will please let us in-"

"No one comes in unless they have an appointment," the voice interrupted.

Then Kuki walked up. "Tell her that her sister wants to talk to her." There was silence. They could hear rustling in the speaker as if someone was standing up and walking around. Then there were faint voices they couldn't make out. Then the voice came back. "Which sister?"

"Kuki." -more rustling and voices- "No sorry. You still can't come in." Everyone looked at Numbuh 4. He looked at them annoyed then walked up to the camera.

"Tell her that Wally wants to come in." –rustling, voices- This time it wasn't the male voice. It was…Gingy.

"Wally! What brings you here?"

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes angrily and crossed his arms. "You know Roxanne?"

"No, I don't believe I do."

"Well she's the new Numbuh 3. Since Kuki…ya know, never mind! Anyway, Roxanne ran away 'cause-"

"You scared her off."

"How'd you know?" Gingy shrugged. Though no one could see. "I guessed. Continue." "So, every operative has an-"

"Age old tracking device."

Numbuh 4 looked at the camera confused. "What the? How'd you know that?"

"Duh! It's obvious! Just let me guess the rest, she said she loved you then you told her you hated her, so she ran off crying and she's been gone for days, and you finally remembered every operative has a tracker thing so you used that and found her at my place so you came here to look for her just to make sure she's actually here. And here I thought you just wanted to come visit me. What a shame." They all looked shocked at each other than at the camera.

"How did you…?"

Gingy shrugged again (again no one could see). "C'mon Wally. I'm smart enough to take over the world. Don't you think I'll be smart enough to figure out that small little thing?" "Then why did you want me to explain it all?"

"I love your voice. I never get to hear it anymore! Say something else," she said in an excited tone.

Kuki then walked up to the camera angrily. "Back off Gingy, he's my boyfriend!" "That's not the voice I wanted to hear," Gingy mumbled.

"Look, can we get in or not? We have to find our friend!" Numbuh 2 yelled. Even though no one could see, Gingy shook her head.

"And to think you used to like me. Now you're falling for that little French girl over there." Everyone looked from Abby to Hoagie. Hoagie turned deep red.

"Just let us in!" Wally yelled louder.

"You know that anger just get's you into bigger trouble, Wally. Why don't you just calm down? I'll let you in." They all looked at each other.

Then Kuki whispered, "You know her. She's not just going to let us in for free. She's gonna want something." As they continued their whispering conference, Gingy smiled to herself.

"Judging by all that whispering," she said loudly so they would brake apart and face the camera. "You know I want something. The challenge is to find out what. And it's not Wally. You have to find it."

"Where?" Kuki asked stupidly.

Gingy laughed. "I'm not telling! That's the fun of it! Well, for me anyway. To make it more interesting, I'm going to keep Wally hostage-" then suddenly a large crack formed beneath Numbuh 4's feat, and he fell in. Then the crack became solid earth again. "-and split you up into groups. Hm…Kuki and Abby go together and Hoagie and Nigel. This should be interesting. Now have fun you crazy kids!" Then there was a click. They all looked at each other.

"This'll be fun," Numbuh 2 said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 4 will contact us if he finds anything out," Numbuh 1 reassured them.

* * *

Numbuh 4 screamed as he fell through a tube and then landed in the middle of a very large room inside Gingy's castle. He landed on a peach colored shag rug so his butt didn't hurt that much. About five seconds after he fell, Gingy walked in wearing a silk purple kimono and her hair up in a bun with sticks in it. Her one pair of earrings were silver dangles and her second ones were silver small hoops.

"Do you like? I've become more cultural. Unlike Kuki and Mushi and my parents who became complete Americans, I like to keep my heritage alive." Wally didn't stand up. But he pointed at her angrily.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Gingy chuckled. "You're a hostage remember?"

"Well I want some answers!" Gingy cocked her head to the side but still smiled at him. "Like what?" Wally struggled to sit up. He fell fast and hit the ground hard. Even though he landed on a shag rug, it still hurt.

"Like, why are you making them find something? What are you making them look for? And why the crud did you want to hold me hostage?"

Gingy laughed. "I'll tell you all those answers," then she smiled playfully at him. "But you have to catch me first!" She ran off quickly laughing. Wally groaned and ran as fast as he could while being hurt after her.

Abby and Kuki were digging. Abby became instantly mad. "This is just how it started with Numbuh 1. He told us to go looking for something, and we did, and we never found it. What the heck is up with everyone wanting us to look for something?!"

"Abby, calm down. Gingy actually hid something. Nigel just probably wanted to give you something to do." Right away, Kuki knew that was the wrong thing to say. Abby just became even angrier with Nigel.

"So all he did was give us something to do?! That little-" Kuki stopped her before she could say anymore.

"Don't worry Abby! Nigel had a good reason! Remember that. Gingy's evil and she's keeping Wally hostage." Abby nodded but still looked really pissed off.

Hoagie and Nigel were just looking under stuff. Like rocks. Numbuh 2 sat up on his knees and scratched the back of his head.

"So, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4 told me you…liked…him." Numbuh 1 examined a blade of grass and didn't look up.

"Well, yes. I like all my teammates. We're like one big family I suppose."

"No," Hoagie sat down. "I mean, _really_ like." Nigel threw the grass and looked at Hoagie.

"Oh. Well, he's right. I do. But remember, Numbuh 2, just because of that doesn't change the fact that I am still your leader and you should respect me."

"Oh I know. It's just," he gave him a silly smile. "It's just that I don't really think I'll look or think of you the same again. No offence or anything." Numbuh 1 smiled and started pulling handfuls of grass out of the ground.

"Oh it's fine. And, Numbuh 2, I know I have been a jerk and all for about two years and you all hate me. But recently Numbuh 4 pointed out how terrible I have been and I am hoping to change. I need help from you." Hoagie looked at him a bit uncomfortably. "Don't worry. I just wish for you to be my friend again." They both smiled at each. Hoagie stood up and put out his hand to Nigel.

"Sure, buddy." They shook hands then continued their search more comfortably knowing their friends again.

Wally leaned on a wall and started panting. "Man, that girl sure can run fast in a dress!" Gingy then walked by. She looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's not a dress. It's a kimono," she told him playfully. Then ran off again. Wally moaned loudly. Gingy slowly walked backwards and stood in front of him. She looked at him with sympathy.

"Aw, is my Wallykins tired already?" She said like she was talking to a baby. He looked at her angrily.

"Shut up. Where the crud did you get all this energy? You used to be so serious. It's like I'm playing with Kuki!" Gingy looked at him seriously and crossed her arms.

"Ever think that I've always had this energy and never cared to show it around you? I am related to Kuki, you know. I am her sister. Her _older_ sister. Where do you think she got all her energy from? It didn't fall out of the sky! The oldest child gets something from someone in the family and the younger siblings get things from the oldest. Joey will probably be tough like you."

"I know how it works! I'm not an idiot!" She leaned in very close his face to the point where their foreheads were touching.

"Or are you?" Gingy gave him a peck on the lips and ran off laughing hysterically. Wally growled and chased after her.

**Crackerjakc45: I hope I'm not confusing anyone with Gingy's castle and all. I also don't know much about Japanese culture, so you'll have to forgive me if I got the kimono thing and outfit wrong. And I'm not trying to bash American's (because, well, I am one) or other cultures becoming American's. So I really hope I haven't offended anyone. **


	26. Hostage

**Crackerjack45: Heh, kinda lost track of time. Sorry bout that. **

Abby was digging a huge hole only out of pure anger while Kuki was sitting above it.

"Ya know," Kuki said, "I figured out the best place Gingy would have something special to her."

Abby stopped digging and looked up at her. "Oh yeah? Where's that?"

"Her room."

Abby yelled out in frustration. "You are so right Kuki! We were all such idiots not to think of that!" She looked at her nails, which were filthy and covered in dirt. "And to think I just ruined my beautifully manicured nails!" She jumped out of the hole and grabbed Kuki's wrist. She started running off.

"Wait!" Kuki cried. Abby stopped and let go of her.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"What about the guys?"

Abby shielded her eyes from the sun with hands and looked out to where the boys were. They were shifting rocks in their hands and throwing grass at each other obviously not looking. That just made her even more ticked than she was before. "They won't care. Let's go." Abby stomped off and Kuki followed.

Hoagie looked where the girls were and saw them walking off. "Hey," he nudged Nigel who was looking at a rock. "The girls are leaving."

"Are they taking the ship?" Hoagie shook his head. "Well then it doesn't matter." Hoagie shrugged and threw grass at Nigel who threw grass back at him and it became a grass-throwing fight.

Wally was starting to catch up to Gingy. He reached out his hand and felt the smooth silk of her kimono with his fingertips. He ran faster and grabbed the back and flung her to the ground; he fell on top of her and pinned her down. She-obviously-didn't mind. She kept laughing and giggling.

"Looks like you caught me," she said. She ran her hand up and down his arm and smiled. "Strong arms," she whispered.

He jerked his arm away. "Stop that! Now tell me!"

"Tell you what?" she asked innocently. Wally became angrier.

He yelled at her, "You know exactly what!"

"Shush, Wally," she told him calmly. "No need for yelling. Just let me go and I'll tell you."

"How many things do you want me to do? First you said to catch you and I caught you! Now you have to tell me!"

Gingy shook her head. "I have all the answers, Wally. I'm the only one that can tell you. You can ask anyone and they won't know. So unless you want me to answer your questions, I suggest you let me go." Wally looked like he wanted to punch her in the face. But he did as he was told and got off her. He stood up but she was still lying down. She smiled dreamily.

"You know what I haven't gotten from you in a while?" He stared at her a little scared. She answered herself, "A good kiss."

Wally looked away nervously. "W-why would you want that?"

"Because I love you, silly. Now come down here and give me some sugar!"

Wally started walking away very slowly. "Uh, no that's okay." Gingy grabbed his ankle and he fell. She pulled him up close to her and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss.

When it was over, Wally took a deep breath. "I forgot how terrible that was!"

Gingy laughed and messed up his hair. "You're so funny Wally. And unbelievably adorable." She snuggled up to him. "Will you carry me to my room?"

"No I will not carry to your room! Who knows what you'll do to me there!"

Gingy laughed again. "Don't worry Wally! I'm only thirteen."

"I've heard people have kids at age thirteen."

"No you haven't!"

"….true."

Gingy stood up and pulled Wally to his feet. "At least come to the basement with me. I need to get something and it's very dark down there."

"All right I'll come." Off to the basement with them!

Hoagie looked off to where the girls walked away. "Hey, Numbuh 1, do you think Abby's okay? She's been gone for a while."

Numbuh 1 looked up at him. "Kuki left too."

Hoagie blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh, yeah, I know. I was gonna say her next." Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes and smirked. "You like Abby, don't you?"

"A-as a friend."

"You like-like her."

"No I don't!"

"Ooooh. Denial." Numbuh 1 poked Numbuh 2 in the side. "You must _love_ her!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh come on, I kept liking Numbuh 4 for about a year. You can tell me. I promise I'll keep it a secret."

Numbuh 2 started pulling chunks of grass out of the ground again. "Okay, I do. I do love her. Remember at the Christmas party I saw Cree and Maurice kissing?" Numbuh 1 nodded. "That was the Christmas we were all turning eleven."

"Yeah, well you know how upset I was. But when Numbuh 5 came and cheered me up, I noticed her. I noticed her beauty, her kindness, everything. I thought it was a crush, but it became clearer I loved her."

Numbuh 1 nodded. "I thought so. Don't worry, she's fine."

"Why is there a desert!?" Abby shouted. There was a desert in the middle of a green pasture.

"Maybe it's a moorage," Kuki said.

"A desert itself can not be a moorage!" Kuki shrugged. It was worth a try. Abby started mumbling to herself and sometimes she said things loudly that Kuki could hear. But they weren't nice words.

"When will this stupid desert end?!"

Just when she yelled that, Kuki pointed out, "Uh, Abby, we're out of it."

Abby looked down and she was standing on luscious green grass. "Finally!" But when she looked back, there was no desert. "Your sister is seriously messin' with us."

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it?" They continued their walk. It was long and tiring. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, it started to rain.

"What…the…heck?! Does the world just hate me today!!"

"Hey, Abby other people are dealing with this too," Kuki said becoming angry at Abby's attitude. "You're not the only one pissed off at this! I want to get Wally out of that damn castle more than you do, I bet! Stop acting like a bitch and chill out! God, you have serious anger issues!" Then Kuki stormed off. Abby just watched her, very shocked that Kuki-dear, sweet, innocent Kuki-cursed at her.

She caught up to her. "Kuki I didn't…."

Kuki didn't look at her. "Know I could curse like that? Didn't know someone so oblivious as me would know such terrible words? Or do you just want to say sorry for being such a jackass today? Personally I'd prefer the last one."

"Well, all of it really!"

"Well first of all, I went somewhere tough. As most would say, my young, fragile heart couldn't take it. And it couldn't. So I had to toughen up. Which was not easy, let me tell you. I didn't take any of that crap they gave me thinking I was stupid and mentally challenged. So I called them what they were. Of course they hated me after that. But I didn't care. I said to them, 'The hell with you!'. Another thing, I'm related to Gingy, duh! Don't you think she curses all the time? I've always known those words. Do you think I don't pay attention to all those PG-13 movies and shows and such with cursing? I almost took a mental note of everything! Not purposely, sort of like an accident. Oh, and apology accepted." Abby slowly half-nodded if you want to call it that. They continued their walk. Abby was calmer and Kuki was calming down.

Gingy was right. The basement _was_ dark. I know what you're thinking, 'no duh, every basement is dark!' but this basement was really dark. Like, dark, dark. They couldn't even see their hands in front of their face. So they had to stay very close to each other so they wouldn't get lost. Gingy forced him to hold her hand.

"I have one question," Wally said. "How are you supposed to get something in a basement this dark?" Even though he couldn't see, Wally could tell by the sound of her voice she was smiling. Like a holding-back-a-laugh kind of smile.

"I need a flashlight."

"No you don't!" He yelled. "Someone doesn't come down to a really dark basement just to get a flashlight. That's just plain stupid! And I know, you are not stupid." Suddenly he felt her hugging him tightly. "Aw that is so sweet!"

"Get off of me!" Then he felt her let him go and he slid down the front of her kimono onto the ground. He also realized something else, his hand was still being held up but she wasn't holding it. It felt like a metal bracelet around his wrist. He felt it and found it attached to a chain. He followed the chain (which wasn't long) and it lead to Gingy's hand that also had a metal bracelet. His eyes grew wide.

"How long have I had handcuffs on?" he shouted.

Gingy laughed. "Remember when I put my hand on your wrist and you said my hand was cold?" Wally nodded; Gingy couldn't tell but she continued talking. "Well it was the handcuffs and that was the click you heard."

"Darn you!" Gingy laughed and dragged him across the floor. Literally.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Wally exclaimed. Gingy stopped moving. She turned to him, though he couldn't see.

"What?"

"You're cutting my wrist!"

"Well then stand up!" she practically demanded and pulled on the handcuffs.

"Ow! When we get back up, my wrists'll probably be all bloody!"

"Well they might if you don't stand up!" She tugged harder.

Wally winced and shouted, "OW!" He stood up and followed her. After what seemed like hours, Wally sat on a chair causing Gingy to fall.

He couldn't see but he heard a thud and a loud, "Ow! Tell me when you're going to sit!" Wally just grunted and crossed his arms. "Ow! And don't cross your arms, either!"

"Well excuse me! You're the one who dragged me around!" Wally could tell Gingy stood up by the slight tug on his handcuffs. She pushed a loose piece of hair out of her face. By now, her bun was coming out.

"What are you sitting on?" Gingy could also feel through her handcuffs that Wally shrugged. Gingy thought then laughed. "Oh I know what you're sitting on!" She walked closer to Wally and he heard her pull a lever. All of a sudden lights started to turn on slowly. At first they were pink then they were almost a blinding light. It took a few minutes until Wally could make out what he sitting on. He looked behind him and there was a Ferris wheel. He screamed and fell off his chair. Gingy just laughed at him. He looked around and it was the fair. The fair they went to together when they first met.

"Why do you have this Ferris Wheel in your basement?" It was an exact replica of the one they almost rode on together but Wally was too short, fortunately for him.

Gingy chuckled. "I always wanted to have something to remember you by so I had it built. I hoped someday you would come here so we could finally ride it together."

Wally shook his head. "Can I go on he Ferris wheel now? It's been, like, two years. I think I'm tall enough."

Gingy giggled and nodded. "Yes you're tall enough. C'mon let's go!" Gingy took the handcuffs of and they ran onto the Ferris wheel. Gingy was excited and Wally was a little happy. Just a tad.

Nigel and Hoagie started a grass throwing fight.

Kuki and Abby finally made it to the neighborhood. Yay!

Wally changed his mind. He wasn't happy and he regretted going on the Ferris wheel. Gingy cuddled up to him and the Ferris Wheel was pretty slow.

Then Wally remembered something. "You still never answered my questions." Gingy had her eyes closed but didn't bother opening them.

"What questions?" she asked.

"The questions you said you would answer a while back!"

"I don't remember."

"Don't play that stupid amnesia game again," he said angrily.

Gingy opened her eyes. "Very good Wally. I didn't know you knew such big words."

"Shut up! Now tell me." Gingy sat up right and turned in the chair to face him as best she could. She rested her elbow on the bar and her head in her hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll answer your questions. Just tell me what they were again."

Wally faced her. "First off, why are you making them find something? What are you making them look for? And why did you want to hold me hostage?" Gingy's eyes looked at the ground and she shrugged and looked bored. Wally rolled his eyes. "Stop doing that!" Her eyes shot back at him. In a way it was kind of scary how fast they went.

"Doing what?" she asked like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your acting like you have no idea what the answers are. You do know! And I want to know!"

Gingy grabbed the bar with both hands and leaned against the back of the chair (aka, she was stretching). "Fine. This is all I'm telling you: you have nothing to worry about. It's just a harmless game. No one's going to die, I promise. I may have thrown a few curveballs," Gingy chuckled. "Like, I have that huge green pasture far off. I made a desert in the middle of it, but it's not big. When they get off it and look behind them, they wont see a desert. It's not hard what they're looking for. If they actually use their brains, they'll figure out the most obvious place is in my room. I just wanted to spend some time with you." She looked at the ground sadly. Wally had his elbow on the bar and resting his head in his hand like Gingy was doing before. He stared at her with a blank expression.

"So," he whispered. "This was all just a scheme so you could spend time with me?" Gingy still didn't look at him and nodded. "Did you plan all this?"

"In a way. It was sort of like a daydream. I was bored and started thinking of you. That lead to dreaming if you came over then I would have the others go on some scavenger hunt so I could have you all to myself. Then, what do you know, here you all come and I can put my plan to work."

"Have you seen her?"

Gingy looked up at him with a questioning look. "Who?"

"The girl we're looking for. You have such high security, it seems impossible for someone to actually sneak in."

Gingy looked at the ceiling deep in thought. "Hm, now that you mention it," she finally said. "I believe someone who was working at the security camera let a girl in. I fired him quickly. I think I saw her walk in then run off somewhere. I never saw her again."

"Then she must be here."

Gingy looked at the ceiling bored. "Yes, so your little tracking device worked." They were both quiet for a long time.


	27. Admit it

Abby and Kuki made it to Kuki's house. They were panting, hot and tired. They were grateful for the air conditioned house and Mrs. Sanban's lemonade and chocolate chip cookies. After a lot of pestering from Mushi, they made it to Gingy's room. Abby stood outside the door to make sure Mushi didn't close it on them (plus she kept talking to her because she couldn't keep her mouth shut) while Kuki looked. She tore up Gingy's room and Mushi was trying to get a small peek at what was going on. Abby always blocked her way. Until finally Abby let her guard down. It was clever of Mushi and a little stupid of Abby. Mushi looked over her shoulder and her eyes grew wide.

"No Mom, we're fine you don't need to come up!" Her voice was so convincing, that Abby believed it. Her eyes also grew wide and she looked over at the steps. That's when Mushi looked inside the room to see Kuki completely destroying her sister's room. Abby saw her Mushi's mom wasn't there and grabbed the back of Mushi's shirt and pulled her in front of her. Mushi crossed her arms and smirked.

"I know what you're doing," she said. Abby looked at her a little confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. Gingy told me about her plan." Kuki and Abby both looked at her. "Plan?" Abby said confused. "What plan?"

Mushi rolled her eyes. "She's making you look for something and she's holding Wally hostage."

"How do you know?" Kuki asked.

Mushi just laughed. "I have my ways." Then she walked away. Abby and Kuki looked at each other like, 'what the heck?' Kuki continued her search. She picked up a Wally doll and tried to toss it aside but it stuck to her hand. She tried pulling it off and felt something sticky. There was a sticky note on the doll that said in neat handwriting and purple ink:

You found it.

She held up the doll to Abby and said, "This is it." After a cookie and a glass of lemonade, they left for Gingy's mansion.

After a long and dirty grass fight, Nigel and Hoagie sat back and relaxed.

Until Hoagie spoke, "Isn't it sad how Kuki has to leave?" (They told Hoagie about Kuki leaving).

Nigel looked away nervously. "Yes. It's quite a shame."

"I mean she just got here! That is so cruel how they did that." Nigel nodded. He took out a cell phone that was in his pocket where Hoagie couldn't see. He stared at it.

"Excuse me Numbuh 2, I need to make a phone call." Hoagie stared at him for a long time. It made Nigel nervous.

"Okay," he finally answered. Nigel walked far off to make sure Hoagie couldn't hear him. Then he dialed a number.

"Is this thing ever going to end?" Wally asked impatiently. Before Gingy spoke they heard a young female voice boom throughout the basement.

"Gingy, you have someone on the phone for you." The ride went to a screeching halt-they were actually at a point where they could get off-and the bar popped up then they stepped off. They walked upstairs and the lights turned off automatically as the left. They walked far until they were in the entrance room where there were huge double doors, a young woman behind a front desk typing on a computer with a few phones around her and a head set, and a little far off was an old-but not too old-man falling asleep on a chair with a bunch of monitors around him. Before she did anything else, she told Wally to wait there and walked over to the man; woke him up, then yelled at him threatening to either fire him or make his life miserable. Possibly even both. She brushed off her kimono and walked over to the front desk. Without looking at Gingy she handed her a swirled purple and orange portable phone.

"Hello?" There was a pause and Gingy frowned then glanced at Wally. She held up one finger and mouthed the words 'hold on' to him then walked to another room. Wally had nothing to do so he just whistled a tune and strolled over to where Gingy was. He glanced at the woman typing madly and talking into the head set then at the man who was trying to keep himself from falling asleep. Then he eavesdropped on Gingy.

"What is it?…You want me to _what_? I can't do that!…I don't care! Do you have any idea how hard it was to do what I did?!….I don't give a crap if you're starting to feel the guilt!…No! I wont do it!…Just shut up!….No….No!…Do you not understand the meaning of no?…Let me spell it for you N-O….You're just going to have to live with the fact that you messed up and that's final….No it doesn't bother me because news flash! I'm evil….Just…Good-bye!…I'm hanging up now….Good-bye." Then there was click. Wally heard Gingy walking out and he ran to where he was standing. She hung up the phone and went back to Wally.

"Who was it?"

"Oh, no one. Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" Wally hesitated knowing she was going to pick some really, really, really romantic movie. He could try and run but she might tie him down to the chair and who knows what else? He also knew that probably no matter what he said, she would make him watch it. So, he nodded yes. They walked to this room with a huge TV screen. It was about twice as big as a regular sized screen in a movie theatre. There were some normal movie theatre chairs than in front there was a couch. Gingy grabbed his hand and headed for the couch. Wally sat down and Gingy practically sat on his lap. Hen the movie started! (btw, Wally was right. The movie was extra romantic.)

Nigel hung up his phone disappointed. He walked back to Hoagie who was lying on the ground watching the clouds. The only thing wrong was that they didn't speak and Hoagie didn't have that happy spark in his eyes. He looked angry almost. It was a very awkward silence. They just laid there looking at the clouds.

Soon Hoagie heard panting and running behind them. He sat up and turned around. Kuki and Abby were running towards them; Kuki was waving something in her hand. Abby and Kuki stood behind them panting, sweating and smiling. Then they collapsed next to Hoagie. (Abby between him and Nigel and Kuki on the other side)

"We got it!" Kuki exclaimed-and panted-while holding up the Wally doll.

Nigel rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Figures." The three stared at him. It made Nigel uncomfortable. Hoagie whispered something to the two girls and their expressions changed from harmless uncomfortable stares, to the cruel glares he used to get before he confessed how he felt about Wally (only Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 knew but he still acted kinder so everyone else).

Hoagie put his hands behind his head and laid back down with a satisfied smile. "So glad we found it. Now we can save Numbuh 4."

Numbuh 5 hit him with her hat. "We? All you and Numbuh 1 did was sit on your butts and throw grass at each other! God knows how long me and Kuki walked just to get a stupid doll!" She tried to sound angry but failed. She smiled at him and they both laughed.

"Hey, it's not a stupid doll!" Kuki said joking. "It's an adorable doll!" Then she hugged it.

"You only think it's adorable because it's your boyfriend!" Numbuh 2 said smiling.

Kuki looked at it. "True." Then the three laughed. Numbuh 1 stood up and roughly snatched the doll out of Kuki's hands. He walked up to the security camera and put the doll right up to it.

Inside, the man looked at it confused. "What the hell?" He called the woman over and she looked equally confused. She shrugged and sat back at her desk. The man spoke to Numbuh 1. "Um, what is your business here?"

"Tell Gingy we have what she wanted!" he shouted at the camera angrily. The man told the woman to get Gingy. It was his job to watch the cameras, not go fetch 'her majesty'. That was the woman's job. Take calls, and tell Gingy when she was needed. The woman walked in and sat at her desk then Gingy and Wally walked in shortly afterward. Gingy walked over to the man.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed. The man pointed to the monitor that showed Numbuh 1 holding the doll. She smiled slightly and looked at Wally.

"Looks like you're free to go."

"Yes!" Wally cheered and ran to the door.

Gingy grabbed his shirt collar and made him fall. "Uh, uh, uh! I don't have the thing in my hands yet. So until I'm holding my precious doll, you can leave and look for your friend." Wally groaned and let Gingy drag him across the floor by his collar. She stood outside the door holding onto Wally's collar while he sat on the ground next to her pouting and his arms crossed. The others stared at Numbuh 1 as he was breathing heavily just out of anger. The gate slowly opened with a loud squeak but no one moved. They stared at Nigel until he dropped on his knees and cried. It made them all jump and they looked at each other. Abby and Hoagie walked past him through the gate avoiding his eyes like he was a homeless man begging for spare change. Kuki, as always, was the kind one and knelt next to him with her hand on his back. Her eyes were soft and filled with concern when she asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, Kuki. You are so kind. I can't bear to tell you what I've done. You will never forgive me," he cried.

She patted his back. "There, there. I'm sure I'll find a way," she told him smiling. Nigel wiped away some tears with his sleeve and stared at the ground.

"I-I did it," he whispered.

"Did what?" she asked confused and also whispering almost as if she was afraid to wake any sleeping insects in the dirt.

"I told them to take you back," Nigel said. He was also worried he would wake up the tiny insects and continued to wipe his tears away since he might drowned them.

Kuki was confused.

"Told who?" Nigel smiled at the ground. "Dear, sweet Kuki. Don't you see? You are not comforting a friend."

"Of course I am. I know you're upset about Lizzie-"

Nigel laughed quietly making sure the insects would not hear. "Lizzie? This dirt means more to me than Lizzie does. Kuki, I am a terrible person. I am ashamed of what I have done and can't even look you in the eye anymore. It was all out of jealousy, too."

"Nigel, what are you talking about?"

Numbuh 1 turned his head towards her but still stared at the dirt. "I-I made them send you back. I told them you weren't doing any better and should go back and stay longer. Gingy helped. Which is no surprise, I bet. I understand what I have done now. Unfortunately, your sister refuses to help and I don't know what to do," he looked up at her. "Kuki, I'm so sorry. I want to turn back time. I want things to be the way they were again."

Kuki's bottom lip quivered and she looked at the ground feeling tears form. "But why?" "I was jealous."

"Of what? Do you like me?" Nigel shook his head slowly and found interest in a small ladybug. "Then who?"

"I-I love him," he said softly. It took a minute for Kuki to figure out who 'him' was.

When she did, her eyes grew wide. "Nigel, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. No one did. Now everyone except Numbuh 5 does and you're all fine with it. If I would have none I wouldn't have done this. Also if I wasn't so jealous. You two are perfect for each other. I shouldn't have tried to separate you."

Kuki stood up. "Well we can't change the past now can we?" Nigel looked up and slowly shook his head. Kuki put out her hand to help Nigel up; he took it and stood up. "So let's forget about the past and future and live the present," she told him. Not as happy as ever, but she acted a lot better than Nigel would have expected.

"C'mon. We have two operatives to save," she said then ran off to Gingy's castle and Nigel followed.

**Carckerjack45: I really like this part with Kuki and Nigel. I think it came out well. Don't you?**


	28. Safe

Soon Gingy and Wally saw the others. Gingy didn't move but Wally stood up and tried to run off but Gingy tugged at his collar again.

"Down boy," she said softly with a smirk. Wally looked up at her and pouted. He sat back down and crossed his arms. Then they saw Abby and Hoagie running towards them laughing like they were playing a game. They were; Abby made a smart remark then Hoagie chased after her. It seems it should be the other way around, but life changes. Eventually they were in front of Gingy and Wally. Wally eye's brightened and Gingy just glared at them not letting go of Wally's shirt collar. Abby and Hoagie panted and laughed until Wally got their attention.

"Oh…sorry Numbuh 4…. Kuki has…. the doll…." Hoagie panted.

Numbuh 4 looked up at Gingy. "Doll?" Gingy smirked at him then looked back out to see if Nigel and Kuki were coming. She saw Kuki running towards them with something in her hand.

"Well…here you…. go…"Kuki panted holding up the doll to Gingy when she got there. Gingy took the doll, peeled off the sticky note and let go of Wally's collar.

"You can go now," she told him stuffing the doll into her pocket and walking inside, slamming the door behind her.

The four looked at each other then Numbuh 5 started laughing. "You…still didn't…. catch me…"

"Oh yeah," Hoagie said. He smiled at the three slyly. Kuki, Wally and Abby knew what was going to happen and they ran off screeching in laughter with Hoagie chasing them. He was the fastest runner of all of them. What do you know, he went from fattest, to fastest; it's a big physical difference but it's only one letter difference. They passed Numbuh 1, but never looked back.

The moment they stepped out of the gate Numbuh 5 pointed out, "Guys! We forgot Roxanne!"

Kuki gasped, Wally groaned and Hoagie slapped his forehead. They sluggishly walked back inside and caught up with Numbuh 1. He stood there with his arms crossed.

"I take it you remembered what you forgot." They nodded. Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes and walked forward. "Come on. We can't worry about it now. We'll split up. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, you search over there. Numbuh 5, Kuki you search there. I'll search on my own."

He walked forward towards the castle while the rest were silent and watched him.

When he was gone and out of sight, Numbuh 5 clapped her hands together. "Well you heard the boss. Let's move out!" Then they went the ways they were assigned.

"Roxanne!" Numbuh 2 called.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 called. Nothing.

"Roxanne! Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 2 continued to call her name and Numbuh 4 stopped a minute.

Then shouted, "Yo Roxy!"

Numbuh 2 looked at him like he was crazy. "Roxy?"

Numbuh 4 shrugged. "When we first met, she said I could call her Roxy."

"But you never did."

"Nope," he answered almost proud. Then they heard some rustling in the bushes. Their heads turned as fast as a deer's during hunting season. They crept over and the moment they looked in, they saw a figure dart across the lawn.

"After her!" Numbuh 4 screamed and tried running after her but Numbuh 2 put out his hand in front of him to stop him.

"That might not be her."

"What are you talking about? Of course its her!"

Numbuh 2 shook his head. "Well even it is Numbuh 1 or Numbuh 5 and Kuki will see her. So we can just stay here."

"Hm. Good point."

Numbuh 5 and Kuki kept calling Roxanne's name until they saw the same figure running towards them; stop then turn around and run in the opposite direction. They, unlike Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4, ran after it. The three ran past Numbuh 1 and almost knocked him over. Numbuh 1 turned to where they were running and ran after them. Then Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 saw all of them running towards them. Then she (the figure since it's so obvious its Roxanne) made a sharp turn towards the castle and they all ran after her. The five of them realized she was running towards a big cliff where Gingy's castle ended. When they got closer, Numbuh 4 lunged at her and grabbed her foot. He saw she was missing a shoe. Both her shoes actually and her pants were torn.

"Get off!" she screamed while dragging him across the lawn.

"You stop!"

"NO!"

"C'mon Roxanne, this isn't something to run away from! So he broke your heart, I know how that feels but you can't just run!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"It's not just him!" she yelled back. "No one likes me! There's no point in staying somewhere where no one likes you!"

"Yes we do," Numbuh 5 yelled trying to stop her. "We do like you! It's just-" but she was cut off when Roxanne screamed and fell down the cliff. Numbuh 4 was still holding on to her ankle but he didn't fall off. He was holding on to her with one hand and a rock with the other hand while Roxanne was hanging upside down. The four froze and stared at them. They were too shocked and scared to move. They remember what happened the last time they fell down that thing, but Gingy might have gotten rid of it and it might just be a cliff where you could...

Suddenly, the rock tilted and Numbuh 4's hand was open. He reached out and the only thing he grabbed was grass.

"Guys!" he yelled. "A little help?!" They seemed to have gotten out of a trance and rushed over to help him. Kuki grabbed his hand with both hers, Numbuh 5 grabbed Kuki's waist, Numbuh 2 grabbed Numbuh 5's waist and Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 2's waist and they pulled. Finally, Roxanne was on solid ground. Tears were forming in her eyes as she brushed her hands across the grass.

"You guys saved my life," she whispered.

"Ah, it was nothin'. We do it all the time," Numbuh 4 said trying to joke around; not that it worked very well for two reasons: Numbuh 2 was the one who joked and it was a serious situation.

"And you said we didn't like you," Numbuh 2 said also trying to joke. Roxanne stood up and faced them all and out stretched their arms. They all ended up enjoying a group hug. Yeah, you heard me. All of them. All six of them did it on heir own free will and enjoyed it.

All the days after that were peaceful. They were calm, quiet and friendly. Of course with the romance and stuff things can get a little too friendly. But we won't get into that. Unfortunately, today was a day they all knew about but seemed to have forgotten it. It was the day they took Kuki away.


	29. Cool Bus

There was a knock on the door of the tree house. Numbuh 3 answered it and in the door stood two women. Really big women. They had red and white striped dresses with no sleeves and dark sunglasses. They both had greasy brown hair put up in a very neat bun.

"We're here to pick up Kuki Sanban. Her parents said she would be here," one said in a deep un-womanly voice. Numbuh 3 was quiet as she looked up at the two women. The other five sat where they were and froze. Kuki slouched in her seat next to Numbuh 4 and held his hand tightly. Numbuh 2 stood outside the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. It was as if time stopped.

The other woman cleared her throat. "Well is she hear or not? We are willing to nock over every-"

"I'm here," Kuki interrupted her standing up with her head held high. The women smiled revealing yellow-almost brown- teeth.

"Ah, Kuki," the first woman said. "So glad you could come back with us." Kuki walked over to them and the three walked out the door and outside. Numbuhs 1-5 ran outside with them and looked down from the tree house. They watched them walk to a van while Kuki held her head up high and brave. Then out of nowhere, Kuki stopped walking and the two women were in front of her. They turned around.

"Kuki, come on. We're not going to wait forever," one said impatiently. Kuki then pulled on their buns and they fell on their backs and she ran off.

"Woohoo! Wait to go Kuki!" Numbuh 4 cheered but Kuki was too busy running to hear him.

Numbuh 3 nudged Numbuh 1. "We should help her." Numbuh 1 nodded and the five grabbed their weapons and ran over to help Kuki. Just for fun while the two women were down, Wally jumped on their stomachs and shot them with his weapon. After that they were both almost knocked out. The five caught up to Kuki and ran beside her.

"Now what?" Numbuh 2 managed to ask.

"I don't know," Numbuh 1 answered.

"Well we can't keep running!" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 looked over her shoulder and saw the two women standing up.

"There's nowhere to run, Kuki! You know we'll find you!" one called.

"Jeez, Kuki, what'd you do?" Numbuh 3 asked (of course, she didn't know about her leaving).

"It's a long story," Kuki told her. They kept running until a lasso flung into the air from behind them and tightened around Kuki. Before it could pull her back, Numbuh 5 grabbed Kuki's arm to stop her. Then Numbuh 4 grabbed her other arm. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 1 helped Numbuh 5 while Numbuh 2 helped Numbuh 4. But it was no use; the woman who threw the lasso was stronger than the five of them.

"What the crud are they doing with a lasso?!" Numbuh 4 said annoyed. The woman pulled hard at the lasso and Kuki flung back and landed in the back of a truck that was parked behind the two women. The other woman slammed the back of the truck shut. They got in the truck, and drove off. That was it.

"We have to save her!" Numbuh 4 shouted when the truck was out of sight.

"How?" Numbuh 3 said sounding desperate. They all thought then after much thinking and pacing Numbuh 5 snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "Follow me." They followed her into the tree house then into her bedroom as they watched her tear up all of Kuki's stuff.

"Numbuh 5, what are you doing?" Numbuh 1 asked with his arms crossed.

"It's gotta be here somewhere," Numbuh 5 said to herself; though it was a little loud to actually be said to _herself_. She opened drawers, ignoring Numbuh 1's question, and threw everything in them across the room. Things like, socks, shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, underwear and she threw a bra that landed on Numbuh 4. He screamed and threw it across the room like it was a giant spider or something. Then Numbuh 2 burst out laughing.

"I thought she was your girlfriend," he managed to get out.

"Yeah, but that's still disgusting!"

"Aha!" Numbuh 5 said holding up a crumpled envelope. "It's a cruddy envelope, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 explained, "this is the envelope that Kuki got the letter saying she has to go back to B.S.S.G." They looked at her confused (well, Numbuh 3 would look confused because she has no idea what's going on).

"So?" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes and was about to say something but Numbuh 1 beat her to it.

"So, it means where ever Kuki is, we'll be able to find her because the address is on that envelope."

Numbuh 5 smiled at him. It was a mixture of pride and surprise. "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking."

Numbuh 1 shrugged but couldn't hide his big smile. "It was your idea in the first place. I would have never thought of it if you didn't show us the envelope."

"I bet you would've thought about later." Numbuh 2 started getting jealous at the way they were praising each other and smiling the way they were. He knew Numbuh 1 already liked Numbuh 4, but Numbuh 5 didn't know that.

"Okay," he said before anything else happened. "We should get going now. I mean," he took the envelope and looked at the address. "how far is this place?"

"Yeah! Road trip!" Numbuh 4 cheered jumping in the air. Numbuh 3 giggled and messed up his hair.

"You need to be old enough to drive and have a car for a road trip, Wally."

"I can drive," he mumbled angrily.

"All right, Kids Next Door, board the ship for a rescue mission!" Numbuh 1 demanded. Four of them rushed to the Cool Bus, but Numbuh 3 stopped them.

"Wait!" she shouted. They turned to her.

"What?" Numbuh 4 said annoyed. Even though he saved her and it may have seemed he was getting softer, he still thought she was annoying. And love crazy.

"We can't go out like this!" They looked at their clothes. They were dirty and smelly and slightly torn in some places. Besides that, they really didn't think there was anything wrong.

"Why?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Are you blind? We look disgusting! Now, all of you," she demanded sounding like their mothers, "go back to you rooms and get cleaned up and change into some nice, decent, fat-women-butt-kicking clothes!" The four sulked over to their rooms, dragging their feet as if they were little kids being punished. When they were in their rooms getting dressed, Numbuh 3 nodded to herself proudly then she, too, went to her room and changed.

They came out smelling good, looking fresh and clean and almost glowing. They didn't wear long sleeves because it was getting warmer. Numbuh 1 was wearing a short sleeve red shirt and gray pants. Numbuh 2 was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and brown pants. Numbuh 3 was wearing a turquoise short sleeve shirt with jeans. Numbuh 4 was wearing an orange hoodie with no sleeves with baggy jeans and the last person, Numbuh 5 was wearing a spaghetti strap dark blue shirt and black Capri's.

"Perfect," Numbuh 3 said after inspecting all of them. "Okay, _now_ we can go on the Cool Bus." They rolled their eyes and sighed then loaded on to the Cool Bus.

"Is everybody ready?" Numbuh 2 asked feeling excited to be behind the wheel after a long time.

"Just go already!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." They started it up and off they went!


	30. Meet Melanie

**Crackerjack45: YEEE!! 30 chapters!! Everybody cheer!!**

Kuki rubbed her head. She hit the back of the truck pretty hard. She noticed the rope still tied around her waist. It was tight and almost cutting through her clothes. She managed to loosen it and take it off. Her eyes widened. She came empty handed! All her stuff was at home.

"Hey, what about my stuff," she said wearily and quietly. There was no answer. Perhaps they didn't hear her. "Hey-"

"Calm down, Kuki," the one in the passenger seat said. There was a small window blocking them and Kuki saw she wasn't looking at her. "You wont need any of your stuff. We have new things for you back at school."

"I don't want new stuff," Kuki complained. They didn't say anything but Kuki knew they heard her. They were just ignoring her. Kuki's eyes started watering. She was going back. She was actually going back to B.S.S.G. But she held back her tears. She survived last time, she was going to survive this time. She laid down and she dreamed of her friends rescuing her. She dreamed she would rejoin the Kids Next Door, she dreamed they would all stay in the Kids Next Door. She dreamed her and Wally would never brake up and get married and they would travel the world together and have kids. She dreamed Hoagie and Abby would get married and have kids too. She dreamed that Nigel found someone to love forever. Before she knew it, she fell asleep with all these wonderful thoughts in her head.

She awoke to a terrible smell in the air. It was dark outside by now. Kuki looked outside from the small window and saw a huge building that looked like jail. Except its paint that would have made it look friendly, was old and peeling off the wall. It didn't have barbed wire on the top of the fence either, nor were there bars on the window. But besides that, it looked like jail. The back of the truck opened and Kuki slowly walked out. Kuki stood in the middle of the two women as they walked inside. Kuki kept her head down and watched the floor while they walked up what seemed like a jillion flights of steps.

After all those steps, one of the women said, "Here you are Kuki. You're new room with your best friend." She opened the door showing a small room with two beds and a bathroom. The two windows on each side of the room were the only light. So the whole room was lit up by moonlight. Next to the beds were small table stands; one with a small lamp and the other with a stack of books. In the left corner was a tall wardrobe. There was a girl sitting on the bed next to the bathroom. Her back was faced to them. The woman who opened the door cleared her throat to get the girls attention. She turned around quickly and smiled revealing blue braces on her top row of teeth when she saw Kuki. She looked very tired. Like she hadn't gotten sleep in weeks. She also looked very young but only Kuki knew that she was almost fourteen. She had wavy brown hair that stopped about half an inch above her shoulders and she wore glasses. Her skin was tan and she had freckles all over her face.

"Hi, Kuki," she said sounding even more tired than she looked.

"Hi Melanie," Kuki said quietly smiling back at her.

"You two have fun," the woman who as in the passenger seat of the car earlier said. Then they closed the door leaving the two girls staring at the floor with an awkward silence filling the room.

"I thought you were free of this place," Melanie said examining the bedspread.

"Yeah so did I."

"So where's your stuff?" Melanie asked.

"They lasso'd me in the truck before I could get them." They both laughed but it wasn't long.

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I didn't even get to say good-bye to my friends." There was more awkward silence. Melanie looked at the stack of books then went searching through drawers and pulled out a picture.

"Look," she said handing Kuki the picture. "You forgot this when you left. Are these your other friends back home?" Kuki took the picture. It was on Christmas and everyone was in it. Even Lizzie. Lizzie had mistletoe and was trying to get Numbuh 1 under it with her. Numbuh 5 was leaning on Numbuh 2 (whom was dressed in a Santa Claus outfit except the beard). Last, she was hugging Numbuh 4 (they were both wearing Santa hats). Melanie had to go on her tiptoes to see the picture Kuki was holding and pointed to Numbuh 4.

"Who's that?" she asked. She sounded more awake then she did earlier.

"Oh, that's Wallabee Beatles. But everyone calls him Wally," Kuki answered.

"He's cute."

"Yeah he is," Kuki agreed.

"Is he seeing anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually he is."

Melanie looked at the ground disappointed. "Aw. That's a shame. You must like him"

"I do. A lot."

Melanie looked up at her. "Does he know?"

Kuki nodded. "In fact, I'm his girlfriend."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"It's true!"

Melanie shook her head. "Whatever you say, Kuki. Whatever you say."

Kuki smiled. "It doesn't really matter," she mumbled. "He's all the way back in Cleveland anyway." She hoped Melanie didn't hear her, but she did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melanie asked becoming somewhat annoyed and putting her hands on her hips and looking straight at Kuki.

"Oh, nothing," Kuki said hoping she would drop it. As she expected, she didn't.

"You think I'm never gonna get out of here? Well I am one day. I am going to bust out of here and run home. No one can stop me. No one."

"I know you will, Mel," Kuki told her but didn't really believe it. She forgot something about Melanie: she could tell when you weren't telling the truth. Even when it seemed like you were. It was a gift for her; a curse for others.

"You're always doing that, Kuki!" Melanie whined becoming angry and annoyed. "Just because of the way I am you think I can't get out on my own!" She sat on the bed sadly. Kuki sat next to her and patted her on the back. "No, no, no. It's just, well," Kuki paused to think of the right words. "I'm the only one who knows how old you are. People won't exactly…believe you."

"I know. Because I'm so damn short!" she shouted. If there was anyone downstairs, they could definitely hear her.

"Aw, your not…" Kuki thought. How was she supposed to say she wasn't short when she actually was? "Your not _that_ short."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm like four feet tall and I'm turning fourteen in a few days."

"You'll grow," Kuki told her trying to comfort her friend.

"Doubt it," Melanie muttered.

"Trust me, I've seen it happen."

"Who?"

"Wally," Kuki answered. Melanie gave her a questioning look. "He used to be really short. Like, once our friend, Hoagie-"

Melanie giggled.

"What?"

"It's the name. I'm sorry, but really. Who name their kid after a sandwich?"

"His dad was Hoagie too. I don't know. Maybe, his dad's mom was hungry when she thought of a name." Kuki and Melanie both giggled. "Well, anyway back to Wally, Hoagie told me that Wally challenged the first graders to dodge ball but they told him to pick on someone his own size. So he challenged the kindergarteners." Melanie burst out laughing.

When she was done she said, "Yeah, but how old was he?"

"Ten," Kuki answered.

"Well he was young. That doesn't count."

"But," Kuki continued. "Now he's almost as tall as me. So there. You'll grow."

"It was probably just like a miracle or something."

Kuki rolled her eyes and sighed. "You remind me a lot of him."

Melanie seemed to have perked up. "I do?"

"Mm-hm. He beats kids up if they say anything about his height. He has a very short temper, too."

"What? You saying I have a short temper?" she said becoming angry again.

"Well…" They both started laughing since it was quite obvious. Suddenly they heard a bell ring. It sounded like a loud church bell. It rang threw times and made Kuki scream.

Melanie giggled. "Guess you forgot about the bell, huh?" Kuki nodded. "Whelp," Melanie said stretching as Kuki stood up and sat on the other bed.

"Guess we should get ready for bed." They turned on the lamp since it was too dark for natural light and the lamp was only to be used for emergencies and when it got too dark to see. Melanie went into the bathroom and after about a minute came out wearing a huge white short-sleeved shirt that covered her feet and actually seemed like a long sleeved shirt. Underneath, though, she wore normal pajama pants. Kids were always supposed to keep a pair of clothes in the bathroom for the next day.

"Hey," Kuki said after Melanie came out of the bathroom. "Can I borrow a shirt? They said they would give me new stuff but as you can see, I don't have any." Melanie nodded and pulled out trunk from under her bed and looked through it for a shirt. She pulled one out and it was navy blue. It was just as long as the one she was wearing but it, of course, didn't reach as far on Kuki as it did on Melanie. She threw it to Kuki and she walked into the bathroom and changed. Just to feel cleaner, Kuki took a quick shower, brushed her teeth then put the shirt on. She could smell men's cologne on the shirt. She knew who's it was. It was Melanie's dad's cologne. Melanie told her that her dad gave her the white shirt she was wearing before she left. Her and her dad were very close. As time passed, he sent her more and more shirts. Each smelled like his cologne. Melanie said he always wore it and he told her that he sprayed it with his cologne so she would always remember him. Kuki always thought he was a great dad even though she never met him. Melanie always got so excited when her dad mailed her letters. Kuki read them with her and they laughed at his jokes he sent and she always said it seemed like she had the greatest dad in the world. She was also there for another terrible letter. Her dad became sick. He could no longer walk and the doctors were sure he wouldn't survive. After a while from not hearing from him, Melanie-and Kuki-believed he passed away. But no one told her anything.

Kuki walked out of the bathroom to find Melanie laying in bed reading a small book. Kuki smiled and lay in her bed. She was proud of Melanie for reading.

"I'm going to bed now," Kuki told her. Melanie nodded and took out a flashlight from her trunk and turned off the lamp but turned on the flashlight. Kuki heard Melanie whispering words to herself and trying to pronounce big words. It took a long time until she heard the page flip. Yeah, you probably figured out what was wrong with Melanie.


	31. Arrival

The team was practically falling asleep on the Cool Bus. Even Numbuh 5 had to slap Numbuh 2 a few times when she saw him dozing off at times.

"I think you should park the Bus," she said after slapping him for, like, the fiftieth time. "I wont feel very safe with you falling asleep like that. Plus I can't stay up all night hitting you."

"Numbuh 5's right Numbuh 2. You should park the bus," Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 2 muttered something under his breath and the Cool Bus landed somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. Numbuh 4 was sleeping on one of the seats with Numbuh 3 leaning against him.

The sound of the Bus landing made him wake up and shout, "NOT THE CHERRIES!" Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 looked at him really weirded out.

"_Cherries_?" Numbuh 2 said. "Dude, you have some really weird dreams."

"Yeah, well…" Numbuh 4 couldn't think of anything to say but before there was a long enough silence, Numbuh 3 woke up. She yawned and stretched.

"What'd I miss?" she said wearily.

"Girl, we all missed somethin'," Numbuh 5 said.

"We are going to sleep here in the Cool Bus and drive to the address in the morning," Numbuh 1 told her sounding serious.

Numbuh 3 nodded and smiled. "Fine by me!" Soon they all fell asleep. Wally fell asleep leaning his head against the window with Numbuh 3's head in his lap and her arm dangling over the seat; Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 fell asleep leaning on each other; and Numbuh 1 fell asleep in the seat in front of Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3's.

Numbuh 4 was the first to wake up. It wasn't very pleasant. He woke up with Numbuh 1 on top of him and his face staring right at him. He also noticed they were in the middle of the aisle. He screamed which woke Nigel up. When Nigel saw where he was, he screamed and rolled over to where Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were sleeping. His scream reached Numbuh 2 who fell under the seat that night and he hit the bottom of the seat and banged his head. He let out a yelp of pain. The yelp and bang woke Numbuh 5 who also screamed and woke Numbuh 3 who woke with a jolt.

"What were you doing on top of me?!" Numbuh 4 yelled at Numbuh 1.

"I-I don't kn-know," he answered his voice shaking and nervous.

"He probably just moves around a lot in his sleep," Numbuh 2 suggested.

"But I was all the way over there!" Numbuh 4 agued pointing to the seat Numbuh 3 was still sitting in. "And he was over there!" He pointed to the seat Numbuh 1 was in that night.

"W-well, maybe-maybe he…" Numbuh 2 tried to defend his friend but couldn't think of anything. Numbuh 1 put up his hand.

"No, Numbuh 2. I think I do know why." He turned to Numbuh 4. "I-I was dreaming about you. I was dreaming about us," he blushed.

Numbuh 4 looked at him disgusted. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" He stood up and brushed himself off muttering, "Ugh, that's disgusting!" Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 1 grossed out and confused. Numbuh 2 didn't know what to say. He wanted to defend him and help him because they were friends now and that's what friends do. Numbuh 1 sighed.

"I should really tell you now," he said but more to the floor than to the two confused girls. "Well, I-I-" but Numbuh 4 interrupted him. He plugged his ears with his fingers and walked out.

"Ugh, I can't listen to this!" Numbuh 1 was slightly disappointed. Numbuh 4 wasn't exactly acting the way he said he would.

Numbuh 1 continued, "I love…I love…Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 gasped. Numbuh 3 rolled her eyes.

"I knew it," she said under her breath. There was silence for what seemed like hours.

"Whelp," Numbuh 2 said while sitting behind the steering while and trying to get rid of the awkward silence filling the room. "We should get going now." Numbuh 5 opened the window and called out to Numbuh 4.

"Yo, Wally, it's time to go!"

"Kay! I'm comin'!" He walked in the bus and sat down, while staying far away from Numbuh 1, and they left to find Kuki.

Kuki woke up to the smell of bacon. It didn't smell like real bacon though. Like, bacon mixed with vegetables and old fish. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Melanie with a plate on her lap and chewing on a long strip of brown stuff. Kuki looked at it with disgust.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the stuff she was eating. Melanie stopped chewing and looked at it.

"What? This? Oh you must be used to normal bacon now. This is the 'healthy' kind of bacon, remember?" Kuki tried to remember. Then smiled.

"Oh yeah. That nasty stuff." So there they sat eating their bacon.

While….

Sector V landed a few yards from the school. They unloaded and easily walked past the gate.

"That was easy," Numbuh 3 whispered.

"Yes," Numbuh 1 agreed in disbelief. "Too easy."

"There's probably some high tech security inside," Numbuh 2 suggested as he slowly opened the door. As they peered inside, they saw girls. Loads of them. Millions of them! Some of them bouncing off the walls, killing each other with pillows, talking a mile a minute, drawing on each other, putting on make up, and just plain out acting really crazy. Or girly. Or like a crazy girly-girl. Whichever one. Some were Goths, some were tomboys. Some actually looked normal while some looked scared and alone.

"Numbuh 3, you go first," Numbuh 2 said.

"Why me?"

"You're the girliest of all."

Numbuh 3 shrugged. She couldn't argue with that. She just walked in very casually. Then she turned telling them the coast was clear. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 walked in cautiously. Numbuh 5 was about to walk in, but saw Numbuh 4. He was still gawking. His mouth agape and his eyes wide.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Yo' kay?" He finally closed his mouth but didn't look at her. He slowly nodded. She smiled at him and gave his shoulder a comforting pat. "Don't worry. We wont be long. We'll just get Kuki then leave." He nodded slowly again. Numbuh 5 walked forward. Before he did, he looked once more, gulped then followed slowly behind. As everyone expected, a lot of girls were looking at Numbuh 4. Some winked, some giggled and some just stared. He tried to ignore it, as he always did when girls did that to him but that didn't change the fact that one of his nightmares might actually come to life.

'Why do they all like me?' he thought to himself. 'It's not like I look that good or anything.' They saw a girl walk towards them. She looked like a snobby cheerleader, with her pink sleeveless shirt and her white mini skirt and her hair high in a ponytail. Plus she wore make-up. She had a smug little grin on her face as she stood in front of them with her hands behind her back.

"So," she began eyeing up each of them (more Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 rather than Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5). "What brings you five here?"

Numbuh 1 stepped up to her and stared straight at her with a very serious expression while she was still smiling. "We are here on a rescue mission. Now if you would please tell us-" before he could finish, the girl walked away from him and walked up to Numbuh 2. Her smile widened. She pointed at him and looked at Numbuh 1.

"He's cute," she stated. She turned back to Numbuh 2. "My name's Annie. What's yours?" Numbuh 2 was quite for a minute trying to figure out what just happened. Then he shook his head and finally answered her.

"My name is Hoagie."

"Cute. So, Hoagie," Annie looked off then glanced back at Hoagie, still smiling. "Got a girlfriend?" The question hit everyone like a ton of bricks. He hesitated before he answered,

"Uh, well…"

Numbuh 5 jumped in front of Numbuh 2. "No he doesn't and he would defiantly not want you to be his girlfriend!" she yelled at Annie.

Annie took a step back. "Well sor-ry! I didn't know you liked him so much."

Numbuh 5 backed down and blushed. "Wha…? I-I don't like him…"

Annie crossed her arms and smiled. "Oh sure. Then why did you freak out on me when I asked him that one simple question? No one else did anything." Numbuh 5 was silent. Of course she did because she liked Numbuh 2 and didn't want him to have a girlfriend but she couldn't let anyone else know that. Especially Numbuh 2. She believed he didn't feel that way. Annie nodded.

"Right. Anyway," she turned to Numbuh 1. "What did you want?"

"Oh, well, right. We were wondering if you could direct us to Kuki Sanban?" Annie thought a long time. She looked at the ceiling, paced back and forth and even whispered something to a few girls.

"Will you hurry up already?" Numbuh 4 yelled at her impatiently.

Annie rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but you five are intruders and intruders aren't allowed to see anyone."

"You could've told us earlier!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"I could've. But I didn't. So just leave."

Numbuh 4 walked up to her, grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her down to his height. "Tell us where she is and no one will get hurt," he told her angrily but he wasn't yelling. She laughed at him.

"What are you going to do, pipsqueak?"

Numbuh 4 grinded his teeth while the four kids 'Oohed' in the back round from her insult. "I'm gonna let that slide since you're a cruddy girl," he told her getting angrier. "Now I'm going to ask you politely, where's Kuki?"

"You better do as he says," Numbuh 3 mentioned. "He can have quite a temper sometimes and won't hold back a punch." At first Annie didn't answer.

Then she smiled and stated, "No."

"Fine! Then I'll have to get it out of you the hard way!" He raised his fist high above his head ready to strike but Numbuh 1 grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No Numbuh 4," he ordered. "She's not worth it." Numbuh 4 let her go and she fell to the floor. Everyone walked past her.

"You got lucky this time, ya cruddy girl," he whispered as he walked past her. Annie watched them walk away. Once they were gone she pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"There are some unwanted visitors for Kuki Sanban," she said into the walkie-talkie. "Thank you Annie. We'll keep a guard on her," came a young woman's response.


	32. Rescue

The five walked through the entire school looking through doors and going through walls that opened up if you picked up a book or something. That feature really amused Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4. Eventually they ended up in a library and the two boys started tearing books of the shelves just to see if a wall would open or the floor would break apart from under them. Before they took out one more book, Numbuh 5 grabbed both their wrists.

"Will you two stop doing that? This is a boarding school not Hogwarts!" she yelled at them. She fiercely dropped their wrists and walked away.

They both clutched their wrists while Numbuh 2 glared at her and whispered to Numbuh 4, "Party pooper." Numbuh 4 tried to hold in a laugh at the comment.

Numbuh 3 walked up to a girl who was reading and tapped her on her shoulder. The girl turned around and Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Hi, I'm-" then the girl screamed. Numbuh 3 jumped then ran out of the library. Numbuh 1 saw her and then saw the screaming girl.

"Come on, I believe we should go," he said and grabbed the front of Numbuh 4's shirt who grabbed Numbuh 2's arm who grabbed Numbuh 5's hand and then they ran out of the library. Once they got out, Numbuh 4 let go of Numbuh 2 and playfully punched Numbuh 3.

"Oh nice job Numbuh 3! Now they'll never suspect us!" He told her sarcastically.

"It's not my fault! I didn't even finish talking and she just screamed!"

Numbuh 1 brushed himself off. "It's alright. Remember this is a boarding school for 'special' girls. She must have had something wrong with her."

"Yeah like you," Numbuh 4 said to him. Numbuh 1 spun around quickly and faced him. He tried not to yell but he couldn't hep raising his voice, "Look, this is not something rare! Other guys have this kind of attraction! Stop acting like this!" His face was very close to Numbuh 4 and he tried backing away but remembered something and was not hesitant to point it out.

"Okay, fine. I'll try stopping if you'll do something for me."

"What?"

"Let go of my shirt." Numbuh 1 looked at his hand. It was tightly clutching Numbuh 4's shirt. He slowly let go and turned around; his cheeks becoming deep red with embarrassment.

"Um, we should go look more," he said.

Before they all started moving they heard a deep women's voice behind them, "There they are!" They quickly turned around to see the same women who took Kuki away and one was pointing at them.

"Get them!" the other shouted. The five kids screamed and ran away wit the women chasing them. Out of nowhere the seven of them heard 'chasing music' that went along perfectly with the scene they were making. Not that they stopped running. Numbuhs 1 through 5 saw a corner and turned before the women walked up the stairs. The music was still playing.

Numbuh 5 gave Numbuh 2 a nasty look. "Will you turn that stupid thing off?" Numbuh 2 smiled nervously and took out an iPod.

"Sorry," he apologized as he pushed a button and the music stopped. When the women passed, the five kids looked next to them and saw a door. They all looked at each other and hesitated. Numbuh 5 took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was a room. Sitting on the bed was Kuki and another girl.

"Kuki!" they all shouted excitedly and ran over and hugged her.

"Guys! You came to save me!"

"We would never leave you girl," Numbuh 5 told her.

"C'mon let's get out of here before those fat freaks come back!" Numbuh 2 said as he headed for the door. They ran to the door and Kuki almost forgot. She turned to see Melanie still sitting on the bed with her head drooped and it seemed she would cry. "Come on Mel!" she beckoned smiling. "You think I'm gonna leave you here?" Melanie perked up and followed the kids out.

"Listen, I have an idea," Nigel explained as they rushed down the stairs.

"Who made you leader?" Melanie questioned not knowing about Kids Next Door so not knowing that he was actually a leader.

Nigel tried to stay calm as he answered the annoying question. "An entire organization formed by kids under the age of thirteen working to save helpless kids from evil adult or teenager tyranny that was created before your family tree was even a tiny seed in the ground. AKA The Kids Next Door."

Melanie was silent a moment. "Oh." Wally had no idea what that meant especially the ending about the family tree but didn't ask since he knew it might slow them down.

"Go on Numbuh 1," Abby urged him.

"Oh, right, yes, well, everyone including you, what's your name…?"

"Melanie."

"Right. Melanie. Well all of you must go and get everyone except the adults out. Though Numbuh 2, come with me."

Everyone nodded.

"Roger."

"Okay."

"Okeydokey!"

"Sure thing."

"Whatever."

"Who is this guy?"

Then everyone split up (except Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 who kept going straight) once they got to the first landing.

"So Numbuh 1, what's your plan?" Numbuh 2 asked as they ran down the stairs. Numbuh 1 didn't answer his question.

Instead he asked one of his own. "Do you have those not-really-deadly-cool-James-Bond-type-explosives-that-stick-to-a-wall-or-any-surface-explosives with you?" (A/N: Bare with me, I've no idea what they're called)

"Yeah I take them everywhere."

Numbuh 1 smiled. "Perfect."

Once the two boys walked outside they ran to the Cool Bus and took out the very long named explosives. They ran around the building sticking the explosives to the wall. Soon after, the Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 and Kuki and Melanie along with about a thousand girls ran outside.

Numbuh 4 nervously walked up to Kuki. "Hey, Kuki, I uh…got a few dates this weekend."

Kuki stared at him angrily then with sympathy. "You poor thing!" An ugly girl walked by and winked at Wally, who shivered. Kuki opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't ask," he said. Numbuh 5 ran up to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 held a small box with an antenna sticking out of it and a button right in the middle. He smiled at her.

"The name's Gilligan. Hoagie Gilligan."

She hit him with her hat but was still smiling. "Shut up and blow the stupid place up!" His tongue was hanging out as he pressed the button and there as a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the place was just barely standing. The seven kids ran to the Cool Bus and went inside.

"What about all the other girls?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I called Moonbase to pick them all up," Numbuh 1 answered. Before they left off they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Wally growled as Abby looked out the window and saw The Kid.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He blushed. "I…well…my sister…I guess…girls…"

Abby shook her head. "Never mind! Just get in here!" He smiled thankfully and ran onto the bus. Then he saw Roxanne and coolly walked up to her.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"Hey," she greeted blushing and giggling.

"So, you, uh, seeing anyone?"

She shook her head.

"Well, maybe we could-" She gave him a quick peck on the lips. She ran to the very back of the bus and he followed. Wally looked at them. His face scrunched up as he folded his arms.

"Wally," he heard Kuki say.

"Yeah?"

She sat next to him and put her arms around his neck and fell on top of him then kissed him for a while. Melanie walked up to Numbuh 1 who was standing by the door.

"Hey, Nigel is it?" Nigel nodded. "I was thinking, I know there's a big age difference between us, but-"

"I'm gay," he interrupted her.

"Oh." She walked away feeling confused and surprised.

Numbuh 5 bit her bottom lip and stood behind Numbuh 2. "Hoagie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Hm?"

"Well, I…I-"

"No talking to Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5. He has to keep driving with no distractions. You can tell him later," Numbuh 1 told her.

"I hope so," she whispered to herself. Numbuh 2 glanced over at her to see she was walking away sadly.

'What was she going to tell me?' he thought. 'Was she…nah. She doesn't feel that way. Does she?'

Numbuh 1 interrupted his thoughts. "Come on Numbuh 2 .No daydreaming." Numbuh 2 mumbled something under his breath but Numbuh 1 ignored it.

Numbuh 3 walked up to Numbuh 1. "Hey Numbuh 1, what made you wanna blowup the place?"

He gave her a nasty look. "Shut up, Numbuh 3. I'm thinking."

Then Numbuh 4 walked up to him (while Numbuh 3 was still there) and asked, "Yeah Numbuh 1. Why'd you suddenly wanna blow it up?"

Numbuh 1 smiled at him and said in a softer tone, "Why, I'm glad you asked, Wally. You see, it was mostly thanks to Annie. There was really nothing wrong with her. Same with the rest of the girls. They were just…odd in a way. But besides that, they were perfectly normal. So I thought that whoever runs the place must be trying to make perfect girls. So she took all the girly-girls, tomboys, Goths, whatever and kept them locked up so they would become the perfect little girls!" Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 glanced at each other then looked back at Numbuh 1.

"Then why didn't she just call the Power Puff Girls?" Numbuh 3 asked. Numbuh 4 bit his lip to try and hold back a laugh.

"Because she wanted everyone to be perfect," he tried not to yell at her. Numbuh 3 shrugged and went back to The Kid and Numbuh 4 went back to Kuki.


	33. Happy Ending

As they were flying over a town that was farther away from their town, Kuki yelled stop. Numbuh 2 stopped the Cool Bus with an immediate jolt sending everyone flying forward. "Why are we stopping?" The Kid asked. Kuki ignored his question and told Numbuh 2 to land. He did and Kuki dragged Melanie out of the bus.

"Wait here," she ordered and walked up to a house. Kuki knocked on the door and a tall man with brown hair answered it.

"May I help you?" he asked in a kind voice. Kuki turned around to Melanie and smiled. Melanie smiled back with tears coming down her cheeks. She ran up to the man and he lifted her up. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Dad your okay!"

"Of course! I'm glad your fine too." He put her down and Melanie hugged Kuki and Kuki hugged her back.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"I didn't. I just had this feeling. Like I had the feeling we would all be okay." They let go and both had tears falling down their cheeks.

"I hope to see you again, Kuki. You were a great friend."

"Same to you." The six kids on the bus watched them. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 were crying, Numbuh 1 felt tears roll down his face, The Kid tried to hide his face because he was crying, Numbuh 5 felt her eyes water, so did Numbuh 4 but he kept holding them back. Kuki waved good-bye as she walked onto the Cool Bus.

"That was very nice of you Kuki," Numbuh 4 said. Kuki pressed her lips together and hugged him. Numbuh 1 wiped his sunglasses off with his shirt.

"Take us home, Numbuh 2."

Numbuh 2 wiped his tears away. "Okay. Is everyone seated?" "Yep," came a shaky response from everyone. Numbuh 2 blew his nose then started up the ship and took all the kids home.

* * *

Everyone who was on the bus was in the tree house. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were playing video games while Kuki watched, Numbuh 5 was reading a magazine, Numbuh 1 was working in his room and Numbuh 3 and The Kid were flirting with each other. Everything was back to normal.

After Numbuh 4 lost and cried out frustrated and Kuki calmed him down with a kiss, Numbuh 5 piped up, "Hey guys, I heard there's gonna be shooting stars tonight."

"Ooh! How romantic!" Kuki gushed looking at Numbuh 4.

"It'll be a starry night tonight. We could sit on the tree house roof," Numbuh 2 suggested. "That'll be nice," Numbuh 3 said.

"Numbuh 4, go tell Numbuh 1 we'll be on the roof to look at shooting stars," Numbuh 5 ordered. He was about to argue but decided he wouldn't win even if he tried. He walked to Numbuh 1's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came the response.

"Numbuh 1, we're going on the roof. There's supposed to be shooting stars out tonight." Numbuh 1 poked his head out. "Is that so?" Numbuh 4 nodded. The door slammed shut in Numbuh 4's face and a minute later, Numbuh 1 came out.

"Let's go then." Once Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 came out, they all went to the roof. Numbuh 4 looked down and saw a girl walking by.

He squinted then called, "Hey Numbuh 86! Come up here! We're gonna look at shooting stars!" She looked up, thinking that there must be another Numbuh 86 around. Then she ran up to the roof. Kuki slapped Numbuh 4.

"What?"

Kuki shook her head. She didn't need to explain. Numbuh 86 got up not too long after. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hey," everyone-except Kuki-said. Numbuh 86 quickly took a seat next to Numbuh 4. He didn't mind. He was being kinder to her, she noticed. No one understood why. He was having mood swings at random times with random people. Like Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86. At first he was kind to them, then he yelled at them like the old Wally would do, then he was kind again. Pfft. Puberty.

Numbuh 86 and Kuki were lying next to Numbuh 4 who was sitting up with his knees up and his hands resting on them. Numbuh 1 sat Indian style next to Kuki who was resting her head in the palm of her hand and her elbow propped up, fiddling with a loose string dangling from Numbuh 4's shirt. Numbuh 2 was sitting with his legs spread apart with his hands behind him with Numbuh 5 next to him; she was next to Numbuh 1. She had her legs stretched out but they were crossed together and her hands were behind her. A few feet away from Numbuh 2 were Numbuh 3 and The Kid. The Kid was lying down with Numbuh 3's head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders. They have become quite fond of each other since they first met. It wasn't long until they started going out. …Although it was only two days ago when they met. Numbuh 86 was the first person and she was lying next to Numbuh 4 with her hands across her stomach. She was also the first one to see a shooting star.

"Guys look!" She pointed to a streak of light fly across the sky.

"Hurry, make a wish everybody," Kuki said excitedly. Everyone closed their eyes tight and made a wish.

I cannot tell you what it was everyone wished for. If I did, their wishes wouldn't come true. Now we wouldn't want that, now would we?

**The End**

**Crackerjack45: Well that's the end for Reunited Friends. I hope you all liked it! Sniff…I hate endings…I really do. **

**Thanks a ton to all my readers and reviewers! **


End file.
